


To Help a Friend

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caleb is a very caring friend, Excessive Lubrication, F/M, Facials, Fingering, Gen, Heat Kink, Magic Lube Thursday, Mentions of knotting, Molly and Jester are happy to receive fucks but have never given one, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, The rarest of all tiefling emotions: shame, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, all of the sex things, cuz what is the point of heat if you aren’t having those, minor anti tiefling bigotry, stupidly big toys, sub!Caleb, switch!Jester, tiefling heat, we back in all of the holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly and Jester are more than used to peoples’ inaccurate beliefs about tieflings, and perfectly happy to have a little fun with them. Caleb worries just a little too much about his friends for it to be fun. Luckily they can make it up to him.
Relationships: Background Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Molly, Jelly - Relationship, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollster, Polynein, Widomauk - Relationship, tiefling sandwiches - Relationship, widojest
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Alright, so technically I’m cheating and this is gonna have a second chapter of just pure smut that will probably be August’s Magic Lube Thursday.  
> Mollymauk: At least you’re honest about it?  
> HK: Yeeeeeah, not gonna lie I am right on the wire for this one and I have too many other positions to try!  
> Mollymauk: It’s a creative solution for a two year old problem.  
> HK: Right! Cuz this is technically actually the ~very first~ Tiefling Fuckery fic I started!  
> Mollymauk: And then put straight onto the back burner.  
> HK: It needed to percolate?  
> Mollymauk: I’m certainly not complaining!  
> HK: I’m just genuinely not sure what counts as bukkake and what is just excessively messy magic sex?  
> Mollymauk: You need a kink dictionary.  
> HK: What, as a to do list?  
> Mollymauk: *poke poke* Make me a bondage lube.  
> HK: You will never be satisfied.  
> Mollymauk: How will you know unless you give me everything? 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Oh so much messy fucking. Orgasms everywhere. And Jester minorly misgenders Molly because meanings in Infernal are complicated and dick =/= man 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing but WOE because DHL hates meeeee specifically and will not deliver my Molly figure! WOE I SAY!

It started as a joke, really. A dumbass comment shouted in one of the smaller towns they travelled through, a spit of a place barely the size of Allfield. Just more of the same silly bigotry Molly was more than used to, and even Jester seemed to be familiar with. 

“Why don’t you spread your legs and present, you lusty fucking demons?” 

Of course Yasha had turned one eye to the human man doing the yelling and he’d paled and fled, even before Molly could shout something back. The purple tiefling pouted dramatically and draped himself over Yasha. 

“Oh, save me, my big strong alpha,” he sighed, bringing a tirade of giggles from Jester as the man’s companions ran. 

It was Nott who asked, frowning at their retreating backs. 

“What was that even supposed to mean?” 

The two tieflings exchanged a lightning fast look laced with mischief. Jester shrugged cheerfully. 

“Oh, they’re just talking about our heat cycles,” she said nonchalantly, shooting a glance at Fjord from the corner of her eye. The large half orc already looked confused. 

“Heat cycles?” Beau asked incredulously, actually stopping to stare at her companions. “Bullshit that’s a thing.” 

Molly bestowed his best dazzling smile at her, still draped over Yasha’s shoulders. 

“What? You’re not going to tell me you didn’t know?” He teased, charms jingling on his horns as he cocked his head. Nott frowned between him and Jester, obviously still puzzled. 

“What do you mean, heat cycles?” She pressed, intent on getting to the bottom of this. Beau was scowling at Molly in mixed suspicion and mild jealousy, so Jester took the question. Molly was far too busy looking smug. 

“I bet Caleb knows,” she chirped with an innocent smile, “it’s the same as in cats. At special times of the year we get really really horny and have to spend a few days just getting fucked really good!” Her smile spread as Caleb’s ears flushed red, exposing just a hint of fang. 

Molly pouted a little in Jester’s direction, doing his best to fight a grin. 

“Do you think our cycles will sync up soon, darling?” 

Jester gasped delightedly and clapped her hands, bouncing up on her toes. 

“Oh I hope they do! That would be really fun!” 

Fjord coughed, his own cheeks heating to a deeper green. 

“Oh come on now... that’s not... that’s not a real thing, is it?” He didn’t sound remotely sure. Jester decided to capitalise on it and skipped up beside him to smile sweetly through her lashes. 

“Will yoooou help me when I’m on heat, Fjord?” She purred, her voice low and sultry. Fjord jerked his head away quickly and Molly slipped into view for the ambush. 

“We’re definitely going to need someone,” the purple tiefling declared, giving his roommate a quick once over, “and you’re probably going to be close.” 

“We’re all going to be close,” Nott pointed out uncomfortably, making a face, “so we should probably know what’s going to happen. Like are you just going to strip naked wherever we are or what?” 

Pretty much the entire party was blushing their own personal shades at this point, and the dark couldn’t do a thing to hide it. It was wonderfully silly, and Jester hoped they could keep it up for a while. Luckily for her, Molly was absolutely having fun too. 

“I mean basically,” he said slowly, catching Jester’s eye in another silent question. How far can we go? “Though we won’t necessarily take our own clothes off. It’s more a sudden passionate frenzy.” 

“I’ll try not to rip your coat,” Jester snickered, the inn coming into view up ahead. Molly shot her a falsely wounded look and petted the sleeves of his coat as if to calm it. 

“We might have to get naked early so we don’t damage anything.” 

“It would be safer!” She agreed brightly. Neither Caleb nor Fjord could so much as look in their general direction at this point, but Nott couldn’t seem to look away. 

“So you’ll know it’s coming, then? We’ll have a little warning?” She asked cautiously, apparently unsure how close she wanted to walk to them. 

“Oh come on,” Beau cut in, her scowl wavering between irritation and horrified belief, “they’re clearly making this up!” It sounded almost like a question, like she was begging them to tell her it wasn’t true. 

Jester opened her mouth to confirm it when a thought struck her and she grinned wickedly. 

“I bet Cay-leeeeb’s heard of it before, haven’t you Caleb?” 

“In one of your dirty books?” Molly put in, sidling over to play with the wizard’s hair. The poor man was blushing so hotly it might have caught fire. 

“I... I... it... I... I might have read something,” he managed to stutter out, resolutely staring at the ground. Off to his left somewhere Beau let out a noise of mingled disgust and defeat. But he couldn’t look over because now there was a grinning tiefling on each arm, and he was not physically capable of looking at either of them now. 

One of his arms was caught suddenly, pressed between soft mounded flesh. Jester. Definitely not a safe place to look. 

“Would yoooou help us out, Cay-leb?” She purred, dragging his name the way she often did when she was teasing him. And, damn him, Molly was in a playful mood as well because that was a chin on his other shoulder, a shock of purple hair almost touching his face. 

“We could always use another cock,” the blood hunter agreed, batting his lashes. And abruptly vanished, yanked back with a startled yelp that actually did pull Caleb’s head around. 

Apparently Yasha had come to his rescue, lifting Molly bodily by the back of his coat and dumping him over her shoulder. 

“Leave Caleb alone,” she told Jester sternly, her soft voice weighted with order. Jester’s warmth vanished from Caleb’s side as she collapsed into giggles. Molly squirmed a little in Yasha’s grip to establish that he couldn’t move, then sighed and rested his elbows on her back. 

“We were just playing with him,” he huffed, resting his chin in his hands. Behind them, Beau was staring at Yasha with her mouth open. Yasha didn’t seem to notice as she ducked into the inn. 

“He wasn’t enjoying it,” she informed Molly and the tiefling sighed, busying himself with Yasha’s hair instead. 

“He might have been.” 

“I think he was about to pass out,” Jester put in merrily from Caleb’s side. Caleb tried to scowl at her, but she only beamed back so there wasn’t much point. 

Inside the inn was loud with farmhands all enjoying the end of the day’s labour, at least until Yasha entered. Stony, stunned silence filled the room briefly. A bulky monochromatic barbarian hoisting an exorbitantly coloured tiefling did tend to have an effect on people. And there clearly weren’t many tieflings around these parts. 

Jester skipped in happily, ignoring all of the staring. 

“This place looks nice,” she declared brightly, making her way to the bar in a swirl of skirts. Fjord and Beau followed her in, each pausing for a moment to take in the weighted atmosphere. It was heavy enough that Nott entered, turned, and left immediately, ducking behind the door. 

Caleb had stalled in the doorway, more than happy to take a moment of space and air to get himself back under control. When Nott came straight back out of the inn, he managed to frown down at her, almost back to normal. 

“Is... something wrong?” He wondered if it would be easier to ask what Molly or Jester had done this time. It did seem to be a recurring theme. Though at the moment Yasha might be drawing the most attention; he would have to thank her later. 

Nott shuddered and made a face, tugging her china mask up to cover her jaw. 

“There’s a lot of people staring,” she hissed, tucking herself up to Caleb’s side to hide in his shadow. In all honesty, Caleb could not say he was surprised. 

“Would you like to give things a little time to settle down? We could take a short walk.” The chill night air was pleasant at this time of year, and though the sun had set there was a bright moon above. 

Nott fiddled with her mask a little, glancing at the surrounding streets. 

“It might be nice,” she admitted, tugging her flask from her pocket for a quick swig, “but then they’ll only be staring at us when we go in.” 

“If they notice us at all next to those two,” Caleb muttered, cheeks heating again at the thought of the playful tieflings. Nott peered up at him sharply, narrowed yellow eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. 

“Were they bothering you too much? I could shoot Molly in the knee for you,” she offered without a trace of hesitation. It made Caleb smile at least. 

“I don’t think that would help. He would probably ask me to kiss it better.” Which Caleb might not mind, as long as they were doing it alone. In private. With a door between them and the rest of town. He probably should have known when he fell into bed with the two loudest members of the group that it would not always be discrete. 

Nott scoffed and made a face. 

“I don’t want to hear what you lot get up to,” she warned sharply, fingers twitching in the direction of her crossbow. “Just if you need me to toss a bucket of water on them.” 

Which was another amusing image, and pulled a broader smile from Caleb. 

“Thank you, Nott,” he told her softly, crouching a little to fix her mask. “I appreciate that you have my comfort in mind.” 

Nott huffed and rolled her eyes, pulling away and heading for the door once more. 

“They should too, if they want to be any good for you,” she grumbled and glowered at the door. 

“Ready to go in?” Caleb asked quietly. If he was being strong for her, he could sort everything out. Nott shot him another look before sighing and nodding. 

“I’m going to need a drink,” she declared, rolling her shoulders and pushing the door open with a muttered “tieflings in heat! They’re going to kill us all!” 

Caleb fought off most of his smile as he followed. He’d read the books, after all. He thought tiefling heat might be quite enjoyable. On the off chance that they weren’t just fucking with him. 

** 

Inside, rooms, dinner, and drink had been acquired, and the topic had shifted on to Molly and Yasha’s tales of the circus. Beau hung eagerly on the barbarian’s every (terse) word, even content to let Molly add in with embellishments. Not all of which were factual, if Yasha’s slightly strained expression was to be believed. 

It made for a good story, and Beau and Jester hung on every word. Fjord took it all with a grain of salt, though he was more than happy to listen in. Caleb slid into a seat beside him, at the opposite end of the table from Jester and Molly, neither of whom seemed to notice. Fjord nodded in his general direction, pushing a pair of mugs to him and Nott but didn’t interrupt the flow of the story. 

It was... nice. Comfortable. Almost familial, the way a spot opened for them without asking and closed around them, locking out the rest of the inn. 

Other conversations had resumed, some louder with a definite hint of “we’re not impressed by flashy travellers”, but there were still eyes fixed on their table. Caleb found it surprisingly easy to ignore them. Nott tugged her mask down immediately with the promise of alcohol, seemingly unconcerned by the attention. 

They were with friends now, and with Yasha’s imposing figure tucked into the table it seemed even yokels weren’t going to be too obvious in their displeasure. They had just seen her toss a grown tiefling around like a paperweight. 

Caleb felt himself relaxing, the safety of the group settling over him like a blanket. He didn’t have to pay attention, to keep an eye on the exits and watch for hostile eyes. He just had to listen to Yasha’s blunt stories and Molly’s flowery embellishments. To watch Beau’s smile go soft and sappy whenever Yasha spoke. 

Nott was soon sucked into the conversation, gasping along with Jester at the more outrageous details. It felt like home in a way that was very nearly terrifying. 

Fjord caught his eye from time to time, glancing around the group like a concerned parent. It was possible that he was counting them. Caleb did that from time to time, to make sure no one had wandered off. Every time their eyes met, Fjord’s smile would widen a little, a shared fondness passing between them. This mad, wild, lunatic group was family, and they had to look after them. 

It also gave Caleb a lot of time to think. He found his gaze drifting to Molly and Jester even more than usual, watching them talk and laugh. Individually they were bright, noisy, and far too merry for Caleb’s usual taste. Together? Somehow they fit perfectly. Feeding off each others’ energy to reach new heights of beautiful chaos. 

It was definitely possible that they were pulling everyones’ legs about the heat. Jester would certainly find the whole thing hilarious, given the chance. And Molly certainly wasn’t above an overly elaborate pile of bullshit just for the sake of it. But what if they weren’t lying? 

As a fantasy in a book, heat sounded like fun. Lots of lusty moans, and come hither looks, and quick, easy sex. But Caleb couldn’t imagine that would be anything pleasant to go through. A need for sex so strong it pushed past anything else sounded more painful than pleasurable. And if there was even a slight chance... 

Well. He might be a no use garbage person, but he could not leave his dear friends in pain. Not if he could help it. 

** 

No one batted a lash when Jester tugged Molly from the table late in the evening, flirty promise in her eyes and calling back to Beau not to lock their door. No one blinked when Caleb rose to follow, though Fjord raised a brow in silent question. Whose room would they end up in? 

Caleb shrugged in response, hurrying to try and catch the two before they got too far to be interested in conversation. He wasn’t sure if he’d be joining them for the night, but he didn’t want to have the conversation in front of others. 

Fortunately the tieflings were making out in the hallway, Molly’s back pressed to the wall and his legs around Jester’s waist. Caleb cleared his throat a little uncomfortably for attention. Both looked up, a shared grin crossing their lips. 

“Caleb! Will you be joining us?” Molly asked cheerfully, reaching out to his wizard. A slight blush was already stealing across Caleb’s cheeks, his fingers fidgeting with the end of his scarf. 

“I wanted to tell you... that I would help you,” he blurted out without looking at either of them. The two exchanged slightly confused looks. 

“You’ll help me tie up Molly?” Jester offered and Caleb flushed darker. 

“No... well, yes... I mean with the heat.” His face was definitely crimson now, there was no way it couldn’t be. Caleb took a breath and forced himself to continue, tripping over words in his hurry. “If it is a real thing, and it is unpleasant for you, I would like to do whatever I can to help you. I do not like to think of either of you in pain, and it... it doesn’t sound like something good to wish upon anyone.” 

Silence filled the stairwell for several painfully long moments until Caleb forced himself to look up. He didn’t think he had ever seen an expression on either tieflings’ face similar to the ones they now wore. He wouldn’t have known how to imagine Jester or Molly looking ashamed. 

Molly patted Jester’s shoulder and she stepped back, lowering him to the ground so they could both face Caleb. The cleric was having trouble meeting his eyes, her own violet ones skittering across the wall. 

“Caleb...” she began, then glanced desperately at Molly. He took up the sentence easily, one hand reaching towards the wizard. 

“We were teasing, pet. We didn’t mean to worry you. Tieflings don’t really go into heat.” 

“It’s just funny that so many people believe we do,” Jester added quickly. She was twisting her tail between her fingers in a way Caleb thought he recognised. His own fingers were doing something similar. “Like they think we’re animals and not really people, and I wanted to see if we could convince you guys, but I didn’t think you’d really worry about it...” 

“We didn’t,” Molly cut in firmly, “and we’re both sorry.” They lapsed into silence, waiting for Caleb’s response. 

Even Caleb wasn’t quite sure what that was going to be. At first all he felt was a heady sense of relief. They were going to be okay, he wasn’t going to have to worry about not being enough for them, and no one was going to have to deal with baby tieflings. A slow smile spread across his face. 

“It is not a real thing?” He’d half suspected it, and having it confirmed was a weight off his mind. But neither of the tieflings looked happy. 

Jester shook her head quickly and reached for his hand, slipping her fingers through his. 

“You didn’t worry too much, did you?” She asked softly, her eyes searching his. Caleb thought about denying it to make her feel better. Thought about the odds that they’d believed him. 

“I did worry a little,” he admitted, reaching out his other hand to Molly. They both looked so... worried. An odd thing, when they were talking about him doing exactly that. “It does not sound... pleasant.” 

Molly’s hand curled around Caleb’s, warm and firm and comforting. 

“Some of it sounds pleasant,” he corrected, a hint of concern still colouring his smile. “Less the “must have sex or you’ll die” part.” 

Caleb returned the smile, mildly confused himself about why they were being so... careful with him. It took a little while to sink through; neither tiefling knew any of the details of his past. They didn’t know if their little joke had struck on something deeper. 

A laugh bubbled in Caleb’s chest, a bitter and ugly thing filled with self loathing. They were worried about his broken bits, as if those edges were to hurt ~him~. He swallowed it back down roughly. It would only add more guilt. Instead he forced a small smile to his lips and squeezed each of their hands. 

“I shall let you get back to what you were doing,” he heard himself say almost from a distance. No need to let his mood drop bring down theirs too. 

Jester and Molly exchanged slightly worried looks but neither tried to stop Caleb as he headed upstairs. After a moment Jester sighed, slumping sideways into Molly. 

“I feel bad,” she declared bluntly. “He looked all scared and worried and sketchy.” Molly hummed an agreement, slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Agreed. We should do something nice for him.” 

“We could get him a new coat?” Jester offered and Molly half smiled. 

“I don’t think he wants one, dear. He likes the smelly coat.” “Likes” might not have been the most accurate word, but it was close enough. Jester huffed and tossed her hands into the air. 

“He doesn’t want anything nice! All he wants is books and paper!” 

“Books can be very nice,” Molly pointed out reasonably, his mind already whirring. 

“And where are we going to find books out here?” Jester shot back, running her fingers through her hair. “It’s not exactly the kind of place with a lot of shops.” She sighed and rested her chin on Molly’s shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes. “I could give him some of the paper from my sketchbook?” 

“I don’t know if that’s the right kind of paper, pet,” he pressed his lips absently to her temple. “There’s got to be a supplier of some sort in this town. Fancy a field trip?” 

The cleric perked up, a smile never far from her lips. 

“We could go look!” She agreed brightly, straightening and clapping her hands. 

“In the morning,” Molly added with a glance to the door. Nothing was going to be open this late. 

** 

The following morning found the tieflings out just after dawn, wandering up the misty street and peering into shop fronts. There weren’t many to choose from; one baker, one general store, and a tiny little shack filled with curiosities. 

The two exchanged looks, shrugs, and Molly pushed the door open and stood back for Jester. She rose on her toes to kiss his cheek as she skipped past and into the store. 

“How do we tell if things are magic?” She asked, looking around the shelves of junk. Molly shrugged and grinned, following her in and poking at a pile of tools. 

“Lick it and see what happens?” 

Jester’s nose crinkled in disgust and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“No thank you, I might catch something.” 

“Are you calling my merchandise dirty, girl!” A tiny halfling woman snapped, making the blue tiefling jump. 

“It is!” She squeaked, gesturing at a rusted nail almost as long as her hand. “Look at this!” 

The halfling woman squinted at her suspiciously and folded her arms. 

“That ain’t for licking, child. You want the licking stuff, that’s in the back.” 

This look between the tieflings was intrigued and Molly came forward to give her his best smile. 

“ _Please_ tell me more about the licking stuff?” 

“We definitely want it,” Jester added eagerly, and the woman chuckled softly, shaking her head. 

“It ain’t cheap,” she warned, most of the sharpness leaving her tone at their immediate interest. She settled more as Molly shrugged, hands deep in his pockets and clinking on coin. 

“We may be a little cash heavy.” 

“And we need a really good present,” Jester agreed with a dramatic sigh, “we sort of upset a friend.” 

The halfling looked between them for a long moment, then nodded sharply, turning and leading the way through the crowded store. 

“And what kind of things does this friend like?” She asked, pushing aside a thick, dusty curtain and holding it for them. Jester stepped through without a second thought, looking around and gasping happily. 

“Oh! He likes these things!” She declared enthusiastically, and Molly hurried after her. 

There... wasn’t a lot. Not surprising given the size of the town, and frankly what was there was rather impressive. A few beautifully carved wooden dildos, polished to a shine, sat between thick leather harnesses and cuffs. There was less dust back here though the whole room still smelled musty. 

Probably for the best, given where a lot of the merchandise looked like it’d go. 

Jester picked up an oddly blown glass object, all curves and swells and spirals, and turned it over. 

“What’s this one for?” She asked, holding it out to Molly, her gaze back on the shopkeep. 

Who gave her a stern look, doing her best to hide a smile. 

“If you don’t know that I don’t know if you should be back here at all, young lady,” she told Jester sternly. 

Molly stifled a laugh, taking the toy and turning it over. Jester shook her head and tried not to grin. 

“I mean, I know you fuck with it? It’s just a really weird shape so I dunno if it’s for your butt.” 

“No flared base,” Molly pointed out, waving it like a wand to demonstrate, “and if there’s no base, there’s no butt stuff.” 

“Unless you keep hold of it,” Jester refuted, sticking her tongue out at him. 

The elderly woman actually laughed, her whole demeanour relaxing now that they were showing some interest. 

“That is for two people at once,” she explained with a chuckle, taking the toy from Molly and holding it by the middle instead of an end. 

Two tiefling mouths formed perfect “o”s of understanding. Two pairs of hands dived instantly for pockets. 

“I’ll take it!” 

“How much?” 

Snickering again, the old woman set it down on the table in the middle of the room. 

“Four silver. The glass is very finely blown, very strong and sturdy. You couldn’t break it by throwing it at a troll.” She gave the table a quick rap to demonstrate, making a low thudding sound. 

The tieflings exchanged grins and then Molly turned back to a small shelf of vials. 

“Anything interesting here?” He asked innocently, scanning the array of bottles. There were some quite concerning colours but frankly that was only more promising. 

The woman gave him a slow once over, her smile suddenly calculating. 

“Well that depends on what you’re interested in.” 

“Everything,” Molly assured her quickly as Jester darted over to see too. 

“Oh!” The cleric cooed happily, scooping up a bottle of fine, sunshine yellow liquid that almost seemed to glow, “I know what this is! My Mama has it for veeeery special occasions! I think it’s called Hell’s Grace?” 

Now the halfing woman looked distinctly impressed, rising on her toes to peer at the bottle and nodding. 

“And it’s hard to come by in these parts. I got the last bottle off a young man coming all the way from the Menagerie Coast on his way to Rexxentrum. He wasn’t happy to give it up, either. It’s twenty gold for the bottle.” 

Molly’s jaw dropped, torn between disgust and complete intrigue. He’d never heard of the stuff before though context clues indicated it’d be for fucking... and probably for a very good time, since Jester was just nodding happily. Like 20 gold was a reasonable amount. 

He was almost afraid to ask. 

“So... what does it do?” 

Both women gave him sharp looks now and he smiled back innocently. For some reason the halfling was looking sceptical again, like she didn’t believe he wouldn’t know. Then Jester giggled, turning to put the bottle beside the glass toy on the table. 

“It’s kinda funny really... it’s a fake heat thing. It’s like, a really potent aphrodisiac? And it makes you really sensitive, and means you can just keep coming over and over for like, an hour,” she gushed happily, already patting at her pockets for her money pouch. 

Definitely intrigued now, both of Molly’s brows rose. Then he hesitated. 

“We’re definitely going to do this, but... maybe something else for Caleb today?” He said delicately, wondering why Jester hadn’t caught that. Then again, she could be a little oblivious to social cues. 

She paused and frowned at him for a moment, confused. 

“You don’t think he’d like it?” 

“It might not be the best timing,” Molly explained, though he couldn’t hide a smile. He would really, _really_ like to see Caleb on something like this. 

Jester’s sudden grin was decidedly unashamed. 

“What, you mean the day after he basically told us he’s read a ~lot~ of heat kink books?” She asked innocently. Molly’s jaw dropped. 

He paused. Frowned. Thought back over their awkward conversation the day before. And snickered as he realised she was right. Caleb’d read enough to remember them offhand, enough to get scattered details of need, enough to start worrying about them being real and heat being uncomfortable for his friends. 

“We’ll ask him first,” he cautioned, unable to stop a grin as he glanced at the bottle. “Is this going to be enough for three of us?” 

There was a brief pause while all three of them considered the bottle. It was rather small, shorter than a couple of Molly’s fingers, but a little thicker. It’d depend on how potent the magic was. 

Jester chewed on her lower lip, trying to work it out. 

“I think... we can spread it between more people but it’ll last less time?” She asked, glancing across at the halfling woman. Who shrugged. 

“Haven’t tried it myself. I’d say ask a wizard or an artificer, or you could just try it?” 

Jester and Molly exchanged grins and Jester slapped a handful of coins on the counter. 

“Alright, this is the last if the money I’ve got... is there anything else you want, Molly?” She asked as the halfling woman counted out the gold. 

Molly pursed his lips, looking back over the shelf of bottles. 

“I guess that depends on what else there is.” 

** 

By the time they left the back room the sun was well up and both were happily loaded down with purchases, and much lighter of coin. The only question was how long it’d be to bring the rest of the Nein back. 

When they reached the inn, the rest of group were down in the bar and half way through breakfast. Half the walk had been spent discussing how they were going to present their new treasures, but it all disappeared the second the smell of food wafted through. 

Jester bounced happily into Beau’s lap and snagged a strip of bacon. 

“Hello!” 

Arm slinking automatically around her waist, Beau nodded to Molly and leaned forward to bite Jester’s stolen bacon. 

“Hey, I wondered where you guys were.” 

Jester pouted and took a bite of the rest, bopping Beau on the nose with the last bite. As expected Beau chomped it down and she grabbed another piece. 

“We went shopping!” Her gaze flashed across the table to where Molly had dropped into a seat beside Caleb, tucking himself up close. 

“We got you a present,” the blood hunter purred, arm slipping around Caleb’s shoulder as the human flushed, “but we need to ask you some questions about it.” 

A chunk of bread bounced off the side of Molly’s face and Nott scowled across the table at him. 

“We’ve got a long way to go, Tealeaf, don’t start anything you won’t have time to finish!” She warned sharply. 

Caleb did his very best to sink straight into his scarf. The whole table, if not the whole bar, was deeply surprised when Molly merely smiled sweetly back and ate the bread. 

“Noted.” 

** 

It was three days before they reached another inn. It’d be almost another week before they were due some actual time off, should their current job prove fruitful. 

Neither tiefling really wanted to wait that long. Luckily, Caleb was amenable to being stolen away early in the evening. 

“Am I finally going to learn what this present is that you two are so excited about?” He asked, lips tugging into a reluctant smile as Jester ushered him eagerly upstairs, Molly in hot pursuit. 

Jester nodded happily, pulling him after up and into the room that was supposed to be Caleb and Nott’s for the evening. 

“And the questions!” She agreed, all but vibrating with glee. Molly closed the door behind the three of them, unable to hide a chuckle at her excitement. 

“Right, yeah... we weren’t sure we have enough.” 

“Enough of what?” Caleb prodded when neither finished the thought. Already busily digging through her bag, Jester emerged triumphantly with a small, sunshine yellow vial. 

“This!” She declared happily, dropping the vial into Caleb’s willing hand. “It’s called-”

“Hell’s Grace?” Caleb blurted, staring in shock at the bottle. Very few things in nature held that bright, vibrant yellow, fewer still that would excite his friends. 

Said friends exchanged a knowing look and he blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“I tooooooold you he read the books,” Jester cooed triumphantly, dropping her bag and grinning broadly at their wizard. Molly sighed dramatically, closing the distance on Caleb’s other side to rest his chin on the wizard’s shoulder. 

“I do so love a learned man,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s jugular. The man’s heart-rate leapt under his lips. 

Molly resisted the urge to have a nibble and see if he could make it skip. 

Clearing his throat, Caleb shifted his gaze from the bottle in hand to his tieflings. He could put the pieces together with their conversation in the last town. 

“What... did you want to ask me about it?” It was so hard not to squirm under their gaze. Not when he knew exactly what he was holding in his hand, what they were offering him. 

It wasn’t like he’d been asking for it; he thought he’d been helping, offering his assistance should they happen to need it. He probably should have expected them to find a way to make it happen... especially knowing about this. 

Odds were pretty good he could answer whatever they wanted to know. 

If he could survive the snickering. 

Molly leaned over and plucked the bottle from Caleb’s hand, raising and wiggling it at him. 

“Do we have enough for all three of us here, or are we gonna draw lots?” 

“I thought we might be able to spread it between us but it’d just last for a shorter time,” Jester chimed in, already tossing cape and armour to the side. 

Straight to business, that one. Glancing back at Molly, Caleb realized abruptly that he was the only person still fully dressed. That, at least, was completely expected. Half smiling, he returned his attention to the vial. 

Calculations spun up automatically in his mind. Even without having time to play with the enchantment itself, there were certain principles to magic that were always followed. Taking the vial back from Molly, he looked between them. 

“This is applied externally, yes? It is not to be drunk,” he clarified when both looked confused. Jester’s expression cleared and she nodded happily. 

“Oh! Yeah, you spread it across your junk. I dunno what would happen if you drank it.” 

Molly looked intrigued for a moment and looked to Caleb. The wizard shrugged. 

“Can we get more?” He asked, glancing between the other two. Jester puffed up her cheeks, thinking about it. 

“Not from Mama,” she sighed, shaking her head, “but if we go to Nicodranas maybe?” 

“So not any time soon,” Molly agreed, fingers playing in Caleb’s scarf. For some reason the wizard’s cheeks were heating again. 

“Then I think we only have enough for two,” he mumbled, not meeting anyones’ eyes. There was a long moment while Molly and Jester exchanged speaking looks. 

Then Jester slipped her fingers through Caleb’s hair, gently tugging his head back. The little shiver that ran down his back made both tieflings smile. 

“It’s your present,” Jester cooed softly, her other hand softly caressing Caleb’s cheek. “How do you want to do this?” 

“Could save half for two doses,” Molly hummed, arms slipping around Caleb’s waist to pull the wizard back against his chest. Caleb leaned back into him automatically, his head tipping up into Jester’s hands. 

His eyes drifted closed a moment, mind running a mile a minute. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and when he looked up, he gave Jester a shy smile. 

“You will not be upset?” He mumbled, tilting his head back to see Molly’s face too. “Either of you?” 

“Not at all,” Molly purred, fingertips dipping to trace the line of Caleb’s hips. 

“We can always find more later!” Jester chirped happily, deeply pleased with the reception to their present. Even the thought that she might not get to try it personally couldn’t dampen her enthusiasm; she was going to get to play with it one way or another, and that was exciting enough. 

Caleb hesitated a moment longer, his cheeks flushing. He knew that they wouldn’t laugh at him. Wouldn’t refuse him. But it was still... hard to ask. Hard to admit what he wanted. 

His gaze drifted back to Jester. 

“You and me,” he whispered to her, turning in Molly’s grasp to look up through his lashes at the blood hunter, “could you... take care of us, Molly?” 

He almost needn’t have asked, the broad grin spreading across Molly’s face was already an answer. The kiss Molly tugged him into was another, deep, hungry, passionate, and very affirmative. 

“It’d be my pleasure,” he purred, hands skimming from Caleb’s hips around to grip his ass and squeeze. “I’ll do my best to keep up.” 

Cackling delightedly, Jester tackled the pair of them, squeezing them both tight. 

“This is gonna be so much fun! Ooooh, thank you Caleb, it’s gonna be great! And when we go to Nicodranas we can get more and then we can all try it!” 

Molly gave a breathless laugh, doing his best to get an arm around her to squeeze back. Sandwiched between them, Caleb didn’t bother to fight a smile of his own. 

“Yes... well... did you want to use it now?” He asked. Both tieflings let him go immediately and for a moment his paranoia insisted he’d done something wrong. 

Then Molly’s shirt landed on his head and Jester’s dress tossed across the floor. They weren’t wasting another second. 

“All the usual rules?” Jester asked, toeing off her boots. 

“No name calling, no bodily fluids, and the usual safe words?” Molly confirmed with a nod, wrestling his own legs free. 

Caleb just... took a moment just to watch them, smile turning fond. They were always so vital, so energetic. So 100% committed to everything they did. And always so, so careful to make sure everyone stayed as safe as could reasonably be expected. 

Glancing down at his hand again, he genuinely couldn’t believe what he was holding. What it meant, both as a gift and for the night itself. 

He squashed the fluffier feelings, the worry that he’d never deserve such a gift, that they’d wasted it on him, down viciously. He was not so ungrateful as to reject a gift. And, watching Jester run to strip blankets from the bed, he couldn’t imagine telling her they weren’t going to use it. 

A thrill twinged low in his gut. 

They were going to use it. Tonight. It was a fantasy he really had never expected to see fulfilled, not even in those short hours when he’d wonder if the heat was a real thing. He’d been far too worried about seeing them in pain. 

Now... now there was no guilt attached. Now he was going to feel it too, the rush of desire and need he’d heard described and always wanted to taste. To see Jester, sweet, beautiful, funny Jester alongside him, just as eager and begging for more. Like she always did, really, but oh he wanted to watch her for just a minute. 

Frankly, he had to start undressing immediately or risk them starting without him. Grinning and shaking his head, Caleb tugged his scarf free of his throat and tossed it aside, shrugging off his coat. 

In a perfect world they’d have enough for three, for Molly to join them in the spell, but... it was probably a good idea that one of them stay level headed. This was going to be their first experience with an entirely new spell; someone should be thinking clearly. Technically it should probably be the cleric, but Caleb had never once seen Jester too far gone to cast a sneaky spell. 

Besides, he doubted they’d need a cleric for this. Maybe afterwards if they got overly enthusiastic. 

Molly hesitated a moment after stripping himself, torn between helping Caleb undress and chasing Jester to the bed. Their happy cleric was testing the frame with a good shake, then spilled herself into the sheets, stretching out a hand towards him. 

“So, you have to apply it with your hand, like Caleb said, but I think we apply it internally,” she called, beckoning both her partners closer. Gloriously naked, fully exposed in the well lit room, neither tried to resist her. 

Caleb stumbled a little as his trousers dropped to his ankle but kicked them aside and was as naked as she when he joined her on the bed, solving Molly’s dilemma. The blood hunter pressed himself to Caleb’s back where he sat on the sheets, level with Jester’s hip. 

“Are we about ready then?” He purred, sharp fangs nibbling up the side of Caleb’s neck. The human’s breath hitched, his lashes fluttering closed for a moment as his grip tightened on the bottle. 

Hesitated. 

“We may need more lubrication,” Caleb gasped, forcing himself away from Molly enough to turn. “I do not know if the aphrodisiac will let us wait to be prepared...” 

And oh, the thought of Caleb face down on the bed, legs spread and begging to take Molly dry was certainly a lovely one. Even Jester shivered happily at the thought, her hands catching Caleb’s wrist and pulling him closer. 

“But don’t you want to feel it tingle along every nerve while Molly fingers you?” She purred, sitting up enough to meet him in a fiery kiss. The wizard whimpered softly, cock twitching as it filled, falling easily into her touch. 

Molly tutted softly, standing briefly to retrieve their usual lube and bringing it back to the bed. 

“Now, precious, behave. You can both moan happily around my fingers before and after our new toy. This’ll give us a little time to plan.” 

Jester sighed heavily and flopped back, pulling Caleb with her easily as he flailed. 

“Alriiiiiiight. It’s up to you, Caleb,” she purred gently, laying another kiss on his nose. The wizard’s cheeks flushed but he didn’t move to get off her, shifting to lay himself more comfortably along her body. His legs parted just a little as Molly’s warm fingers caressed the seam between thigh and buttock. 

“Well... I... I would like to be stretched first, but if you do not want to be... I could...” he licked his lips, fighting to keep focused as Molly’s hand trailed slowly up the crack of his ass. It was already slick with clean oil and the trail of liquid felt even more sensitive than the rest. 

Jester hummed softly beneath him, urging him on as her tail pressed gently at his inner thigh. His legs spread wider automatically and he gave her a quick glare. She wasn’t helping and she damn well knew it, smiling ever so sweetly up at him. 

Hot fingers played slowly across the puckered ring of his asshole and Caleb sucked in a harsh breath. They’d stop if he asked them to, he knew it, but... that’d be giving in. And he could always return the favour. 

Shifting his weight onto one elbow he brought his spare hand down to gently cup her, fingers playing across her lower lips. 

“I could give you your dose,” he managed a decent impression of Molly’s sexy purr and had the great pleasure of feeling her gush over his fingers. This time it was Jester who whimpered, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. 

“Do you want to watch me first,” she purred back, cupping his blushing cheeks as Molly spread his ass cheeks. Attention split between them, Caleb managed a nod, cheeks blazing. 

It felt so... so much more intimate to be sharing this fantasy than just fucking her. Caleb was so used to hiding everything about his life, about what he might want, that even just to ask her made him squirm. Didn’t seem to matter that this was also exactly the kind of thing Jester was into. 

Didn’t fucking help that Molly was just slowly, slowly massaging oil into his asshole without ever pressing in. When all he wanted to do was push back and take it, take him, take them both and get things started. 

Licking his lips, he pressed a finger slowly into her soaked heat. Both tieflings absolutely loved hearing him talk dirty, and he certainly knew the words. 

“If... you would be amenable... I would like to stroke it into you, and watch as you squirm for my touch.” He could actually see the shiver running down Jester’s spine, feel it in the way her thighs tightened around him. 

Chewing her lip she looked up at him through lidded lilac eyes. 

“Will you touch me though? Or leave me til I’m begging for you?” She asked with a soft sigh, canting her hips up to give him better access. 

Molly leaned down against Caleb’s back, his finger pressing slowly into the wizard’s now slick hole. 

“Will you tell us what it feels like?” He asked Jester in turn, his tail slotting between Caleb and Jester’s legs and rubbing slowly against her. Jester shivered again happily, head falling back as her neck arched. 

“Yeah... I can do that,” she agreed, giving Caleb another quick squeeze with his thighs. “Would you like that, Caleb? A sneak peek at what you’re in for?” 

It was hard to think now, hard to be aware of anything but that sweet little bottle clutched in his other hand. Wetting his lips Caleb nodded, wishing he had half of their ability with words, that he could make such innocent sentences so enticing. 

“I would like that very much, Jester,” he admitted and she beamed up at him, gently tracing his face with the back of her hand. 

“So do it,” she purred back, legs falling away and open so that he could move away. So that he could stroke the potion into her. His fingers shook as he uncorked it, meticulously careful to pour just enough to slick one finger and corking it again immediately. They wouldn’t have enough to waste or they’d all have been trying it. 

Molly moved back as well, not so far as to be out of reach, but enough to give Caleb room to maneuver. Certainly not far enough that he’d have to stop slowly fingering the wizard; he would lose an excellent view. 

Caleb had never been more aware of his hand as he moved it carefully back down, obsessively careful not to brush Jester’s body or his own until he could press it slowly inside. Jester clamped down around him immediately, wet and hot and silky soft around him and at that same moment Molly’s finger pushed all the way into Caleb, stroking across his prostate. 

The human froze for a moment, whole body suddenly knotted tight at two conflicting but complimentary sensations. Then Jester squirmed under him, rolling her hips slowly down into his hand. 

“It feels... good,” she admitted with a sigh, arms stretching up over her head as she arched her back, “but I think that’s just because I’m already horny.” 

Molly snickered, tail flicking up to knock one of the dangling charms on her horn. Jester swatted him away with a laugh and whined as Caleb slowly withdrew his fingers. 

“You asked me not to touch you,” he reminded her gently, uncertain if she’d changed her mind. He was certainly more than ready to put the fingers back. 

Apparently, so was Molly, a second wet finger pressing slowly into Caleb’s quivering ass. Caleb almost missed Jester’s little sigh as the sweet stretch sung through his blood. 

“I think I feel something now,” she admitted thoughtfully, her own hands skimming lazily across her chest and torso. “Sort of... warm under all my skin.” 

“Fast,” Molly murmured thoughtfully, fingers brushing artfully across Caleb’s prostate. The wizard’s hips bucked and Jester laughed, stretching across the sheets just too feel them on her skin. 

It was almost past the edge of over sensitivity, an awareness of every crease or wrinkle under her. Not quite arousing on its own, but sending all her existing arousal into a fine edged need. She drew in a slow breath, never more aware of the way her body moved, her lungs filling. 

There wasn’t quite a hard crossover. Not a line between sensitive and raw lust, not a sudden slam from feeling every inch of her skin into the need to be touched. She couldn’t keep still, the whisper of sheets under her felt so much more present than ever before, almost a distraction from the beautiful sight of Molly fingering Caleb above her. 

Somehow that was just all the more tempting. The way pale human skin contrasted with Molly’s vibrant tattoos, the blur of motion and Caleb’s gentle rocking to take more. The sweet, breathy whimpers and flushed cheeks. She knew how good Molly was with his hands, how good that had to feel, and oh, she wanted it. 

Wanted one of Caleb’s hands, twisting and gripping futilely at the bedsheets, wanted it to tug at her hair while the other plunged inside. No, not his hand, not fingers, not even seeing Molly put his to such good use. Her gaze dipped down to his cock and she bit her lip, channel clenching at the thought of being filled. 

And then one of her shifts brushed her thigh past Caleb’s and her whole body tensed, back arching as a low moan ripped through her. She wanted more. Needed more. 

Needed to feel his warmth above her, pressing her down, filling her up. She’d never been so empty, so wet, so hungry for more. She did her best to describe it, words getting lost in a breathy moan as her tail brushed past Molly’s. 

“It... it feels like... like everything is so much stronger, like I’ve already come but... all over...” she whimpered as Caleb’s hand brushed her knee, legs spreading as far as she could, “please! More, please, touch me!” 

Wetting his lips, Caleb forced himself to swallow. To focus on more than just those wonderful fingers, three now, working him open. To take in the lovely sight before him. Jester’s cheeks were flushing a delicate purple now, her whole body twisting and heaving as the spell took hold. Faster than even he’d expected. 

He trailed the backs of two knuckles up the inside of her thigh and Jester keened, every muscle tensing with the effort of not touching him. She couldn’t keep still, not with that empty gnawing ache inside her, twisting and pushing for any sensation. 

“Are you ready to beg?” He asked in a low, rasping voice, utterly entranced. If it felt half as good as she made it look, he wanted that shit in him five minutes ago. Molly seemed to agree, almost forgetting to finger him until Caleb pushed back into his hand. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Molly sighed and got back to work, pressing as close as he could behind Caleb while still having room. Just for the touch, for the feel of warmth and skin against him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, interest and want blending perfectly inside. He might not be getting his own turn with the potion today, but he was more than happy to enjoy the demonstration. 

“She looks ready to scream,” he murmured, red eyes darkening as they scanned Jester’s form, his other hand shifting to grip Caleb’s hip. Like he had to hold on to stay upright. Like if he didn’t hold his hip he’d already be taking his cock in hand, replace his fingers with his own, and they weren’t ready for that yet. 

One of Jester’s hands had given into temptation, falling between her legs to cup her mound. Just that touch made her whimper again, fingers shaking as they moved immediately to her clit. Her body arched into the touch and she cried out, an orgasm rocking through her, but it felt... hollow. Empty. 

It did nothing to quell the heat rising beneath her skin, or to lessen the need throbbing between her legs. With a frustrated whimper she pushed three fingers into herself, gaze falling to fix on Caleb’s cock. 

That. 

That was what she needed, even as she worked herself as hard as she could, another hollow orgasm building quickly. 

“Please...” she whimpered, squirming and raising her hips, thrusting onto her hand, “please, Caleb, Molly, please, I’ll do anything I just... touch me!” 

“Oh, we’re getting this shit in you right now,” Molly purred directly into Caleb’s ear, withdrawing his fingers to grind his cock against the wizard’s ass. Tongue thick in his mouth, Caleb nodded. 

He didn’t think he could speak, his throat was so dry. He couldn’t remember ever being so hard without a single touch to his cock. Torn between how much he wanted to touch her, to how beautiful she looked, to wanting to feel it for himself. To take Molly’s fingers, his cock, his tail, fucking anything that’d make him less empty. 

He hadn’t even had the potion. 

Molly’s question barely registered but as he moved away Caleb realised it’d only mean one thing. Anticipation thrummed along every nerve, tightening his muscles and he gave in to temptation, hands resting on the inside of Jester’s thighs. They were already spread as far as could be, flushed under his hand. 

Jester’s whole body lurched at his touch, bucked wildly as his tongue caressed her folds. She was fucking dripping now, her arousal flowing forth in a river as she pulled her hand out to fist Caleb’s hair, tugging him against her. 

It had to be the potion Caleb thought as he plunged his tongue into her, rewarded with a hot gush which tasted oddly sweet. There was nearly none of her usual flavour, overwhelmed in an almost fruity taste. Definitely pleasant, the ever analytical part of his mind decided, but it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the original. 

It dripped down his chin as he ate her out, uncaring that his own ass was stuck in the air, presented high for Molly. The more he lapped and fucked her with his tongue, the harder he grew. His cock throbbed between his legs, leaking precome and he had a sudden thought. 

There may be a secondary effect from the potion onto the lovers of those who took it. That’d certainly make Molly’s night. 

Already the other tiefling was back, a slick finger slowly pressing into Caleb. He pushed back for it impatiently, legs spreading, and almost missed Jester’s orgasm as the potion slammed through him like a charging troll. 

Almost before he felt the finger in, heat surged along every vein. In a flash he knew exactly what Jester meant; every nerve was on fire, overstimulated and still desperate for more. His whole body spasmed, clenched down around Molly and rocked back for more, whimpering at the rush of sensation. 

It was enough to catch Jester’s attention, though whether it was more Caleb’s behaviour or loss of his tongue was anyones’ guess. Her hand tightened in his hair and he cried out, hips jerking. 

“C... Caleb...” Jester keened, curling her legs around his shoulder and trying to coax him back. The wizard whimpered back, burying his face in her folds again and eating her out like it’d quell the fire now flooding his veins. His hips dropped to the bed, humping against the sheets for any stimulation but none of it was what he needed. 

Molly’s finger was gone, he didn’t know how, didn’t know when, all he knew was that he’d never been so fucking empty in all his life. His focus narrowed to the body underneath him, losing track of Molly entirely as he suckled at Jester’s folds. 

What mattered was who he was touching, who touched him, and he couldn’t quite think enough about what he needed besides more. 

Forcing his mouth shut with an effort, Molly swayed back to sit on the bed a moment and just... stare. He knew humans and tieflings had different biology, but hadn’t bothered to consider how it’d affect sex potions. 

Apparently, they were a lot more susceptible. 

A lusty smile spreading in spite of himself, Molly spared another moment just to watch. To wish he could paint half as well as Jester. To lock this moment in his mind so he never forgot. 

Hand falling to his aching cock, he gave it a quick stroke, eyes roving the scene in front of him. Jester was still utterly blissed out, clutching Caleb closer with hands and legs, her whole body shivering as she came again. Caleb’s face had to be drenched by now but he was barely coming up for air. 

Still, soft, needy noises slipped from those beautiful lips even as he worked Jester, and she did her best to respond. Her tail snaked down his body, the angle wrong for her to be able to penetrate him, just able to spread his cheeks and rub across his gleaming hole. 

Something about the sight struck Molly as odd and he leaned in, moving between Caleb’s legs and spreading his cheeks. The wizard arched back into his touch immediately, pushing up on his knees and spreading his legs, wordlessly begging for more. Leaving his slick, open hole bare for Molly’s perusal. 

It was more open than he remembered, wetter than the oil he’d used should allow. A fanged grin shone in the candlelight as he moved closer for a better look. The faint smell of fruit drifted up as lubricant dripped from Caleb’s ass. 

They’d been worrying needlessly about the stretch, apparently. 

Caleb pressed back into his touch, keening loudly for more, his distraction making Jester whine too. Snickering to himself, Molly drew back enough to gently tug at Jester’s ankles. 

“Let him up pet, don’t you want him to fuck you,” he crooned, making sure to rub his cock between Caleb’s spread cheeks. It was like he’d spoken a magic word as Jester’s legs flew apart, her face sharpening as she focused again, hazy eyes darting up to Molly. 

Grinning breathlessly, she shoved a hand through her hair. 

“It’s reeeeally good Molly,” she gasped, body arching as Caleb gave her another long lick. She’d lost track of how many times she’d come already, each orgasm leaving her shaking and boneless, craving more. 

Molly laughed, beckoning her to sit up for a kiss, bent right across Caleb’s back to give it to her. She was more than happy to oblige even if it meant scooting Caleb away from her pussy; with any luck she’d have more there soon. 

A break, however brief, seemed to be what the wizard needed to regain a little control. Catching his breath between them, Caleb felt himself slowly regaining awareness. 

Every inch of his skin tingled, burning with need and singing with pleasure wherever he touched the other two. Their voices trickled through to him and he couldn’t help a low chuckle. They were insatiable. He was a little pinned between them, but as he began to straighten both moved to give him room. 

Jester looked almost as wrecked as he felt, her hair tangled and her cheeks flushed enough to almost match Molly’s lavender. She was grinning too, tugging him in and kissing him hungrily as he straightened, tongue pushing into his mouth. It stirred something deep in Caleb’s chest and he groaned, pushing forward until he was pressed tight against her. 

The bed shifted just a little as Molly pressed in behind him, sandwiching Caleb in between grinning tiefling bodies. There was nowhere in the world he’d rather be. Wrapped in their arms, he managed to draw away enough to gasp. 

“I want... I need your cock, Molly, please...” his hips jerked, weeping cock catching at Jester’s hips and she reached down to squeeze him, moaning softly. 

“No fair,” she whined, giving both her very best pout, “I’ve been waiting longer, I need some dick.” 

Caleb whimpered, hips bucking into her hand even as Molly ground up against him. All he could think was how badly he wanted this, wanted them to touch him more, wanted to make them both feel as good as he did. 

Molly felt just a little like he was babysitting as he grinned at the pair of them, dropping a kiss to each pair of lips. 

“Will Caleb’s dick do, Jester dear?” He teased, hand reaching down to curl around Caleb’s with her. The fanged grin he got in return was almost her usual devious glee. 

“Very nicely,” she purred with another slow stroke to Caleb’s cock. The wizard groaned, tugging her in for a slow kiss. 

“I cannot imagine doing this for a whole day,” he gasped as they parted, pushing her gently down onto her back. She went easily, reaching out to grab him and tug him on top of her but he was already coming. 

As she hit the bed he ground up against her, cock rubbing across her clit and soaked lower lips. Both cried out, Caleb’s hips pumping automatically, sliding across her but not managing to push in. It was enough for Caleb, humping into her yielding form as sticky white come spurted across flushed blue skin. 

Below him Jester whined, legs locking around his waist to keep grinding until she followed, a hot gush of come soaking Caleb’s balls. He jolted at the sensation and Jester keened, both immediately right back on the edge. 

Molly wasted another second watching them before he followed. There was just... something so compelling about being there, just sitting back and letting them go. The spell somehow made things so much more intimate, and it might have been the way that both Jester and Caleb were just so... oblivious to their surroundings. 

Usually when he paused to watch them, Jester would grin and preen, strike a pose, even halfway through riding cock. Caleb would be watching back from the corner of his eye, always attentive to both partners’ needs. They were both always aware of him, playing it up for his pleasure as theirs. 

Now they seemed to have almost forgotten him, lost in the “heat” and the pleasure it brought. He was definitely a fan. 

Except that Caleb was still whimpering for more, his own hand reaching back to push fingers into his wet hole. That just wouldn’t do. Tutting softly, Molly moved forwards again, catching Caleb’s wrist and guiding it slowly out of the way. 

“Now now, love,” he purred, laying his chest along Caleb’s back and letting his erection press between those lovely cheeks. The wizard whimpered and rocked back, head tipping back as his hips pumped weakly. 

“Molly...” he whimpered, torn between seriously trying to impale himself and just grinding on Molly’s length. 

Which conveniently let Molly slip a hand between him and Jester to take his cock and line it up to finally push in. They cried out together and he slammed in as deep as he could. 

Jester stretched out her ankles to tug Molly in closer, breath rasping harshly from her. That sweet stretch of Caleb’s cock settled into her like a missing piece, completion almost as sweet has those empty orgasms. 

It didn’t seem fair that he didn’t get the same relief. 

“Just fuck him already,” she gasped, grinding up against Caleb as much as she could. All she could think of was feeding that burning need, reaching a proper, satisfying release. 

Snickering, Molly reached down to guide himself into Caleb too, pushing in deeper. He was wetter than they’d ever managed with normal lube, slick and clenching down around Molly immediately. The tiefling sucked in a shaky breath, forcing himself to steady. 

Caleb wasn’t taking any such time, hips jerking as he thrust back and forth, dual sensations melting into his heat. Almost before Molly was fully seated Caleb clamped down around him, another orgasm rocking through him. 

This one was longer, more powerful with that glorious length filling him. It condensed his world down to heat and pressure, his throbbing cock buried in Jester’s supple heat, Molly’s pressing inexorably into him. He hadn’t even hit his prostate but it didn’t seem to matter as Caleb’s hips jerked, shooting his load as deeply into Jester as he could. 

Beneath him Jester keened, clenching down around his twitching cock and writhing for just that little bit more. She could feel the hot splash of come inside, even with the thick flow of arousal and it set something buzzing right in the core of the heat churning in her spine. 

Something... but not quite enough. Back arching in a frustrated bow, she let out a low cry of need and squirmed, forcing her hand between them to rub her clit until she came as well. 

Swearing under his breath, Molly pressed his brow to the back of Caleb’s head and fought not to follow. The wizard felt exquisite around him, hot and wet and all but dripping down his shaft. 

It was so fucking tempting to just match their furious pace. To let himself go and chase that high, to keep thrusting until he followed them both over the edge. There was an urgency building somewhere deep in his balls and he began to wonder along the same lines that Caleb had. 

This orgasm though had brought a little more coherency back to his companions. Gave them a moment to catch their breath, need dying back down to a dull roar that was almost ignorable compared to the white hot knife edge it had been. 

Sucking in a deep breath Caleb pressed his face into Jester’s neck. She made a soft, needy noise, wrapping her arms around him. Not urging him on this time; just holding him close. 

It hadn’t stopped by any means. Contact was still a blissful purr along raw, sensitive nerves, especially where they were filled. Now it was just... softer. Tender, sweet and delicate, a beautiful hum that stirred thoughts of more without demanding them. 

A hand in his hair, Jester coaxed Caleb to look at her, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“That was...” she began and paused, searching for a word. Caleb snickered, his free hand reaching back to take one of Molly’s. 

“Intense?” He offered, squeezing gently. 

Jester’s eyes brightened with glee and she laughed, gesturing Molly down for a deep kiss too. He was more than happy to obey, pressing himself fully into Caleb and the man fully into Jester and the bed. Jester moaned into the kiss as Caleb gasped, hips jerking just a little. 

Heat was rising again, building steadily from burning coals into an inferno. Pushing both away, Jester licked her lips. 

“Everybody off,” she demanded in a cheerful purr, patting their chests, “I wanna ride Caleb a bit.” 

That climbing off would involve pulling out didn’t seem to have occurred to her and she whined as he withdrew, spell sparking a protest in her chest. One she quickly ignored as Molly withdrew from Caleb, settling him carefully on his back in the bed. Crawling over to straddle their human, she pulled Molly into another kiss, one hand tangling through curled hair behind his horns. 

She sank down onto Caleb’s cock without stopping, a low and satisfied moan pulling free. The wizard seemed to be falling back into the spell more quickly, still more susceptible, and he gasped, hips pumping immediately up into her. Jester had to brace herself on the bed to keep her balance, a startled laugh fucked out of her, and Caleb managed an almost apologetic smile. 

Hard and aching himself, Molly wasted no time in pushing back into Caleb and the wizard keened softly. He didn’t know what to do when torn between those two wonderful sources of pleasure; each thrust up into Jester pulled Molly out, and he couldn’t bare to lose an inch. Nor could he leave Jester’s glorious heat, their combined come already staining stomachs and thighs. 

He was stalled between them, every muscle taut but unsure where to go. It gave Jester a moment to place a hand steadily in the center of his pelvis, pushing him back to the bed. 

“You stay still,” she purred, glancing over her shoulder at Molly with a questioning look. The other tiefling nodded, grinning, and she returned her attention to Caleb as a lavender hand slipped around to play with her boob. “We’ll take care of you.” 

As if to prove it, Molly gave a short, sharp thrust that had Caleb trying to buck into Jester. Trying to move against her hand was like trying to move a mountain. A beautiful, freeing helplessness washed through him like a tidal wave, combining with the enchanted heat to sear ecstasy along every nerve. 

When Jester began to move too, a slow, gentle rise and fall that quickly grew faster, it was all he could do to cling on. They’d done this before, in every position they could bend him into, and he always felt... owned. 

Blissfully settled and powerless. Free from the constant wave of self doubt, recrimination, and fear that chased every waking moment. That wonderful, glorious submission flowed effortlessly into the driving need of the heat. 

All he had to do was let himself be used. To float away between his tiefling lovers and know they’d bring him safely down. Even the driving need to move, to thrust, to chase that high melted softly away with the weight in his chest. He found himself watching the others as though through a soft, golden haze. 

The hot flush on Jester’s cheeks and chest had deepened, a sheen of sweat shining across her skin. Molly was pressed close behind her, nipping sharp teeth against her neck and ear as she bounced, one hand cupping and squeezing her tit. Her chest was heaving, thighs trembling, hands shaking as she clutched at Molly’s hand on her. 

Molly shifted closer, his other hand gripping Caleb’s hip to try and pull him more fully onto his cock. Caleb hadn’t thought he could get deeper right up until Molly slid that extra inch in, setting his while body jolting. 

He didn’t want to come without Jester again. It seemed unfair, even if he’d been one behind when they started. Moving his thumb to her clit felt as natural as falling. 

Jester bucked at the touch, another wanton cry falling from her lips. Just a few more touches sent her over again, spilling backwards into Molly’s chest. Clamping down around him was enough to bring Caleb over the edge too, hips jerking up into Jester as he came again. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Molly shifted Jester’s weight carefully down onto Caleb’s chest. His own hips jerked forward as Caleb spasmed around him, groaning softly as he thrusted through Caleb’s orgasm and into his own. 

Caleb bucked again as Molly’s come filled him, a low whimper slipping free. Jester shushed him gently, petting his face and nuzzling into the side of his neck. Again, they seemed to be getting a brief reprieve from the overwhelming need. Even Molly seemed to be feeling the effects, shifting to the side to cuddle up. 

“Any ideas for next positions?” He asked with a lascivious grin. Caleb groaned and Jester laughed, wrapping an arm around him to tug him in too. 

“I was just thinking I hadn’t had a chance to take you yet,” she teased, her tail curling to fondle his butt. 

Just the thought of being empty made Caleb squirm, Molly’s softening cock slipping from his hole. His own cock still hadn’t softened at all, still hard and impaled in Jester. Who took pity on him, reaching down to press three fingers into his ass at about the same time as Molly. 

Having both of their fingers actually helped, thick enough to satisfy the heat back to a low rumble and he reached out, tugging Molly closer. Although... if Molly was fucking Jester, he could fuck Molly. 

The thought made his cock twitch with interest and he groaned. 

“I think I will still need something inside me,” he managed with a sigh, hand slipping down to gently squeeze Molly’s ass. The tiefling perked up as expected, but then promptly pulled away. 

Right the way off the bed while both his partners whined in protest. 

“We do have another new toy to play with,” he called over his shoulder and Jester perked right back up too. 

“Oh yeah! There was that reeeeeally nice double ended toy we got!” 

“Something for you two to entertain yourselves with while I recover a little,” Molly teased, waving the glass dildo like a flag as he returned. Caleb couldn’t help chuckling, fingers tracing idle patterns on Jester’s hips. 

Touching was good, still being seated inside her almost as nice as having a proper knot of his own, but he could feel need lapping at his spine. 

And Jester’s tail, nudging gently at the base. 

“How long has it been, Caleb?” She asked, slowly flexing around him. 

Expecting to find it had been hours already, Caleb forced himself to focus and was startled to find it had been less than half an hour. Jester burst into giggles when he told her, tugging him in for a tight hug. 

“This stuff is great,” she declared happily, sitting up and reaching to help Molly back into bed. Snagging the lubricant, Molly passed her the toy and paused. 

“Are you guys gonna need any extra stretching? Seems like you’re both pretty soaked,” he noted with a soft chuckle. Reaching out to take the dildo, Jester paused and hefted it. It was large and had a pretty good weight to it, being solid glass. 

Fingers stroking along the solid bulbs, she gave Caleb a sly look. 

“I bet we could try taking it dry,” she teased. Caleb didn’t hesitate, reaching out and taking the toy from her. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it. Jester had given them all some show and tell when they’d first returned from the shopping trip. Just holding it, he couldn’t stop thinking about taking it inside him. How much bigger it’d be than Jester’s fingers, or even Molly’s cock. 

Looking back up into Jester’s face he met her grin with his own. 

“I bet I could take all of it,” he shot back. Jester’s eyes widened for a moment and she laughed, pulling her fingers out and slapping his ass. 

“Let’s try it together first and see if I can fuck you with it?” 

Torn between joining them and settling back for a better view, Molly sprawled himself across the other bed. 

“Why don’t you give me a good show?” 

Jester was somewhat reluctant to get off Caleb’s dick, but the size of their new toy proved incentive enough. Positioning was a little trickier to work out. 

Since Caleb was already on his back he got first dibs, and Jester settled between his legs, turning the toy over in her hands a couple of times. 

“Do you want the larger end or the smaller one?” She asked, trailing the thick bulge of the larger end up Caleb’s thigh. It was almost as thick as her clenched fist, easing down through smaller bloops along the length that all got narrower until about the mid point, where they increased in size again towards the slightly smaller end. The whole toy was almost a foot and a half long. 

It’d make a decent weapon, in all honesty. She was considering replacing her ax. For now though, lust was building red hot under her skin, the desire for more back on the rise. 

She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to get the toy into her or Caleb first. He was so pretty when he was being split open, gasping and moaning for more. 

Licking his lips, Caleb barely considered the two ends for a moment before he had an answer. 

“Larger,” he gasped, back arching as if it’d get something in him faster. His legs spread without thinking about it, as wide as they could go. 

Jester groaned softly at the sight, twirling the toy easily and pushing down to press the larger end against Caleb’s dripping, well used hole. Molly’s come was just beginning to slip out him along with the heavy lubricant caused by the spell. The thick end of the toy was larger than either cock in the room, but even the gentlest push had it beginning to slip inside. 

Caleb’s eyes fluttered closed, one hand fisting the sheets and the other stroking furiously at his cock. Being stretched again, the cold, dry surface of the glass catching just a little at his hole, he felt himself slipping back under. 

Pressing steadily on, Jester turned the toy slowly, a low purr on her lips as she watched Caleb’s red rim split wide around the glass. She licked her lips, eyes falling to Caleb’s cock in his hand. The first bulb slipped in, the toy jolting abruptly forward as the slimmer side slid easily in and Caleb cried out. 

Giving in to temptation Jester leaned down, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could as she kept going, the second bulb slowing the press just a little as Caleb was forced open once more. 

The sudden rush of heat around him and Jester’s clever tongue proved too much and Caleb cried out, both hands jumping to her hair as he shot a hot load of come down her throat. He spasmed around the toy, forcing Jester to slow that steady inward pressure but she barely even noticed, swallowing him down like it was another potion. 

She kept going too, suckling at his cock even as the last few weak spurts shot across her tongue, then dipping her head back down to take him deeper. The toy began its inward creep again, that second bulge reaching its widest point and Caleb had never felt so full. So fucking wet. 

There was barely any resistance, next to none after the press of the first as his enchanted juices soaked the toy and Jester’s fingers. The crest passed and once more the dildo jolted forwards, Caleb’s body almost sucking it in as it narrowed again. 

And then Jester paused. Began dragging it slowly back out. 

Tossing his head Caleb clutched at her horns, begging in every language he knew for her to push on, more, deeper, not to take that blessed toy out of him. She couldn’t understand most of them but she caught the odd word of Common and chuckled around him. 

She wanted more too, her own body so empty and aching for more, but Caleb was just so delicious. So much fun to tease, sparking an entirely different fire that she still had one hand to stroke. 

Slowly she fucked him with the dildo, letting that second bulge slip all the way in and out by inches until Caleb was a whimpering wreck in the bed. Until he’d come again, down her throat, hips twitching as much as he was able with that thick weight of glass inside. 

A warm hand stroked up the inside of her thigh through the mess of come and slick and she paused, drawing back off Caleb’s cock to look around at Molly. The other tiefling tipped her a wink, stroking his own cock. Little gold bars gleamed in the candlelight and for a second Jester almost lurched around to take him into her mouth instead. 

Molly had other ideas though, two fingers reaching the apex of her thighs and pushing straight into her. They weren’t enough, not even close, but Caleb’s hands were tugging at her horns again while he babbled half way between begging and prayer. 

“You fuck him and I’ll fuck you, pet,” Molly told her in a low purr, fingers pulling out to just the tips and spreading her as wide as he could, head of his cock just nudging at her gaping hole. 

Now _that_ sounded like a plan she could get behind. 

Turning her attention back to Caleb, Jester licked a stripe up his weeping cock and pushed the toy back in, faster than her previous teasing. She knew Molly by now, knew he wouldn’t give her the goods if she didn’t give it to Caleb, and she had a fucking river running down her thighs by now. She needed a good, hard fuck and could only assume that Caleb craved the same. 

The third, smallest bulge on this side of the toy slipped into Caleb with barely a pause, he was stretched so open. It was long too, so deep inside already. With just a little twisting Jester found an angle that made the wizard ~scream~, thrusting up into her mouth hard enough that Jester nearly choked. 

She barely even noticed as Molly gripped the base of her tail and slammed into her, not a second of his usual teasing. He didn’t slow either, using that firm grip on her tail to hold her while he pumped as hard and as deep as he could. Sobbing with ecstasy, Jester took Caleb as deep as she could. 

The glass of the dildo was slick now, slippery with his need as she plunged it into their wizard’s willing body, that bulbous head mercilessly massaging his prostate. It almost slipped through her fingers a few times but Jester didn’t care. 

All she could think about was the thick cock in her mouth, the other in her pussy as both thrust fast and deep. Taking her, using her, letting her be a repository for their come. Just another place to stuff their cocks, slick and willing and eager for more. 

She knew Caleb felt the same, knew he loved feeling the same, and she stifled her own scream as she came by swallowing him to the root. His body jerked under her as he came again, right alongside her, and she had to pull off or choke. Wrapping her free hand around him she jerked him off quickly, white streaks of come splattering her face and his own stomach. 

Behind her Molly groaned at the sight. He’d never expected before how much he’d fucking love watching them devour each other. Just getting to watch was a pleasure, joining in a fucking delight. 

He’d never seen Caleb come so fast, so freely, so utterly wild and unrestrained. It was fucking riveting, almost a distraction from Jester’s sensual curves and gorgeous moans. They were both just entirely too fucking tempting to keep away from. 

Feeling her come around his cock, soaking wet, hot and tight and so damn glorious, was almost too much. But Molly had his pride too, and he intended to get at least one more out of her while he could. He’d be riding Caleb’s cock later if all went well, so he staved this one off with a quick grip to the base of his cock. 

Jester whined a protest, rocking back and squeezing down around him for more and he released her tail to give her ass a sharp slap. 

“Soon, precious,” he chided her, grip on himself tightening as she quivered around him, and gave her ass another quick slap. She moaned again, burying her face in the crease of Caleb’s hip. 

Her hips rocked back again, either for another slap or more of his cock, and Molly gave her both. Caleb was catching his breath again, cock still hard in a way that would have been painful without the spelled lube. His hands shifted from gripping Jester’s horns to stroking gently through her hair, and a few moments later she was nuzzling into his touch and grumbling in Infernal. 

Molly caught a few “fuck”s and at least three “assholes” in various contexts and had to snicker. Just to prove her point he drew all the way out and Jester’s head snapped up in protest, giving him her very best puppy eyes. 

He smiled innocently back, nodding down at Caleb. 

“You know the deal, darling. You fuck him and I fuck you.” 

Lilac eyes flashed somewhere between annoyance and amusement. 

~You’re a horrible gremlin bastard man,~ she grumbled in Infernal and Molly laughed. 

~Not a man, pet,~ he corrected and she rolled her eyes. 

~I meant dick,~ she snorted back, sticking out her tongue, ~second meaning.~ 

~Pronounce it properly then,~ Molly teased and she grinned back, tail whipping around sharply to slap his ass. 

~If I can argue about grammar it’s because you’re not fucking me right,~ she huffed dramatically, and that at least she did have right. 

Gasping for breath between them, Caleb came back into himself enough to catch the dissonant clash of infernal. Hand shifting back to Jester’s horn he gave it a tug, a slight frown on his face. 

“Languages we all speak in bed, please,” he complained, and almost regretted it when wicked tiefling grins both turned on him. Jester snickered, leaning down to lick up the side of his cock. 

“But Cayyyyy-leb, I don’t even know what languages you were speaking before,” she pointed out with a playful giggle. She was getting used to it now, the surges of all encompassing need between gentler relief after a good orgasm. 

Enough that she could still feel in control, if that was something she gave a fuck about. Enough that she still felt like herself, even if it was an even more horny Jester than usual. She could see why Mama liked Hell’s Grace so much. 

A larger hand curled through her hair and Molly pushed her unceremoniously down onto Caleb’s cock. 

“We’re sorry, darling, just bickering,” he told their human fondly, rubbing the head of his cock over Jester’s folds. 

The cleric considered shoving his hand off, but that persuasive shimmer of heat below her skin did raise a good point; why waste time arguing when she could be teasing Caleb too? Meek as anything she took him back into her mouth, locking eyes through her lashes in muffled apology as she slowly swallowed him down. 

Trapped in her gaze, Caleb couldn’t look away as she sunk sloooowly back onto his cock. As expected, Molly pushed into her at the same pace, slow and sweet, either a continuation of the game or a reward for playing along. Jester didn’t much care, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked slooooowly back up until just the head was in her mouth. 

He tasted of come, she’d swallowed down at least two loads already and she polished the head with her tongue, dragging a whimper from him. She’d actually let go of their new double toy when arguing with Molly, but she took it back into hand now. 

If she stayed slow, Molly would stay slow, and the competitive part of Jester _really_ wanted to know how fast she could push Caleb straight back to that wanton edge beyond words. Well, beyond Common anyway. 

But that’d mean trying to keep off that edge herself if she wanted to win, and if Molly knew what she was playing then he was going to cheat! He’d try and push her there too so he could watch them both come again. 

Distantly she decided that at some point, she was gonna have to be their sober sitter and have Molly and Caleb both take the Grace. It would only be fair. 

Tonight though, they had maybe another twenty minutes for her to make Caleb come as many times as was magically possible. Molly too, though he’d probably need a few more breaks. 

Sinking slowly back onto Caleb’s cock, she hummed softly to herself, loving the way he swore and tugged at her hair. 

They were going to need a _lot_ more of this potion. 


	2. Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised second half! In which more of the heat potion’s effects are explored, many orgasms are had, and Jester learns important lessons about physics and positioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: MADE IT! And I guess this officially breaks the seal on using the same lube more than once!   
> Mollymauk: Well this is the third one you’ve had concrete plans to use again. It was bound to happen.   
> HK: It is! I was hoping to get through the year without redoing any, but this was too much fun! I have a couple more lined up, but really we’ll have to see what takes my fancy.   
> Mollymauk: You know my preference, of course.   
> HK: Any with you in them?   
> Mollymauk: Or any with the firbolg. I certainly wouldn’t mind climbing Mister Clay.   
> HK: Well I do have the modern AU just for you two to interact...   
> Mollymauk: Don’t you tease me this way if you’re not following through.   
> HK: I would never! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Yet more explicit smut! Lots of fucking, profanity, and just a little Caleb being sad Caleb boy. But he gets cuddles about it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Look, I’m definitely the most responsible owner for these particular characters. I’ll take good care of them, feed them, take them for walks? No? Still not mine then.

Molly stroked his hand slowly down Jester’s spine to curl around her tail once more, giving it a sharp jerk. A low moan, muffled by Caleb’s cock, made him grin. 

He was definitely a fan of this Hell’s Grace potion. Fuck, just getting to watch the two while they were under the influence was enough to make him feel very favourably. 

The way they squirmed, moaned, clung to each other, completely lost in the others’ pleasure and their own... it was beautiful. A work of art as much as his own tattoos, their soft sounds and frantic gestures completely enticing. 

Caleb’s were getting increasingly frantic too, hips bucking as that seductive spiral sucked him back in. Soft noises, sharp, jerky motions, he was getting close again. Idly Molly had to wonder if Jester was doing something he couldn’t see. 

He wasn’t in the best position to watch her, behind her on the bed as she knelt between Caleb’s legs, face full of cock and hand on the dildo planted between the wizard’s thighs. Either way, if Caleb was ramping up again, he wanted to get at least one more orgasm out of her before he came. They had that lovely double ended toy to play with, and it wasn’t like Molly was averse to being overstimulated. 

Riding Caleb’s cock would be a lovely way to get himself hard again. 

Releasing Jester’s tail again, he raked both sets of nails down her back, leaving a pair of raised red lines. She hissed around Caleb’s cock and clenched around Molly’s, arching back into the touch. Nothing like just a bit of rough when you’d already come enough to soak the sheets. 

Grinning to himself Molly gripped her tail right at the base and curled his other hand around her hip, pulling her sharply back onto his cock. This time her whimper proved just enough, Caleb swearing loudly in at least two languages as he came again. 

Jester took it like a champion, swallowing as much as she could while Molly slammed into her. He didn’t let up, picking up the pace even as she let Caleb’s dick flop out of her mouth, burying her face in the crease of his hip to moan loudly. 

A nice break for slow and steady had done wonders for Molly too but he could feel that wonderful, lusty need curling through him once more. Jester was just so wet, so hot around him, almost frictionless as he fucked her. Absolutely fucking beautiful. 

Shifting the hand on her hip around to her clit, Molly rubbed furiously at the sensitive little nub and Jester fucking _keened_. She was pressing her face into Caleb’s hip now, squirming and flailing as pleasure seared through her, needing to move, to push herself back and impale herself on Molly’s cock, but none of it was enough. Nothing was enough, right up until suddenly it was too much. 

He felt the moment the heat took her again, her tail latching around his arm while he fucked her. Felt the moment that she gave in, her whole body tensing down around him and hells not coming with her was the hardest thing he’d ever done. One more, he decided, picking up speed even as she collapsed, her hips only held up by his grip on her tail. 

One more, and he could come with her, and then let them play with the toy for a while. There couldn’t be much longer left of their hour, surely. He had to make the most of it. 

The last few times, a filled orgasm had given both Caleb and Jester a little break from the demanding heat. Just a little time to relax, to relish the sensations before demanding to be fucked again. Caleb was just coming back into himself now, his fingers running through Jester’s hair just beginning to tug. 

This time, Molly didn’t wait. He didn’t slow, even as Jester writhed and moaned on his cock, nails scrabbling through the sheets for leverage even as gasped demands for more slipped from her lips. 

Caleb squirmed under her, his still hard cock leaking a trail of precome and spit as it bounced on his stomach. Seeing Jester was busy, he took himself in hand instead, guiding her head gently back far enough that he didn’t worry about hitting her. 

If he hadn’t she certainly wouldn’t have bothered. Her whole world had condensed straight down to searing, bone melting fire in her core, lava in her veins as an ecstasy she’d never felt before flared in the wake of her orgasm. There was no slow build now, no relaxation or gentle rising heat; this was an inferno, plain and simple. 

She couldn’t move except to push back, couldn’t think of anything but the cock driving her fucking wild, the flames of her orgasm not even starting to dull before being ratcheted up again. There was no overstimulation in the heat, nothing even remotely like a desire to push away. 

Even sensitive as she was she could only want more. Chase the flame, that impossibly cresting build, higher and higher until she was sure that her body couldn’t take it. That her whole being would melt away under driving need until there was nothing left but bliss. 

Her vision whited out when she came, her whole body trembling as she tensed, then collapsed into a puddle, gasping for air. This time Molly had no choice but to follow, lost in her ecstasy and chasing his own. 

Coming almost stole his breath away, pumping his hips in as deep as he could while Jester shook apart, a whimper on her lips. He had the presence of mind to fall to the side, pulling her gently back into his arms and off Caleb’s leg. 

Left to his own devices, the human was furiously fisting his cock, his other hand stretching down to fuck himself on the dildo. He looked close, gasping for air as yet more precome wept around his fist. Still muzzy with his own release, Molly took the dildo in hand and twisted sharply. 

Caleb keened, clamping down around the toy even as the magical lubricant kept it slick inside him. His hips began twitching feebly and Molly figured he’d found a good angle. Thrusting hard and fast, he pulled Caleb through into another orgasm quickly, his come spattering his stomach. 

He’d found another release at some point while Molly’d been fucking Jester too. Streaks of white were dotted across her face and closed eyes, completely ignored as she laid there and just... breathed. Molly wiped Caleb’s slick onto the sheets, then gently swiped at the lines of come. 

She managed to crack open an eye, grinning feebly at him. 

“That was fucking incredible Molly,” she rasped, her voice barely a whisper from screams. Grinning, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and guided Caleb down for a cuddle. The human came readily enough, snuggling into Jester as Molly threw leg and tail over the pair of them. 

“Just shove me off when you want to go again,” the blood hunter sighed, pulling Caleb’s face close enough to kiss, “think you sucked the life outta me Jester.” 

The other tiefling giggled sleepily, nuzzling into Caleb’s neck while her hand slipped down to the dildo between his legs. 

“I hope not, Caleb still needs to fuck you,” she teased, and both groaned. 

“How much longer?” Molly asked, giving Jester a light swat on the butt. She shivered, skin still tingling from the force of her orgasm. Caleb made a face and tried to think. 

“I think... maybe twenty minutes,” he admitted with a sigh. Jester huffed. 

“For me or you? Cuz I had it like, ten minutes before you did.” 

“Seven,” Caleb corrected, pressing a kiss to her temple, “and it is for you. I will have seven minutes after.” 

Mollified by this she cuddled back into him, fingers tracing along his hip. Knowing they had a time limit fought viciously against the lassitude of afterglow. 

“This is for you,” she pointed out with a fanged grin, fingers making their way back down to press the toy in deeper, “what would you like to do with your last twenty minutes?” 

Caleb opened his mouth. Paused. Frowned. His gaze drifted across to Molly and he gave a sheepish smile. 

“I would like you to fuck me again,” he admitted and Molly laughed, leaning across Jester to kiss him again. 

“I’ll do my best,” he promised with a wink, his own hand sliding down to press between Jester’s legs. 

“I’ve had both your dicks, so I’m happy with either,” Jester agreed with a giggle, now rocking the dildo slowly in and out of Caleb. He wasn’t protesting any more, his cheeks flushed as the heat built again. Molly hummed noncommittally and nudged her gently onto her back, cupping her mound. 

“How about my tongue?” He offered, watching Caleb from beneath his lashes. “I’m gonna need a little help to get it up again, if you still want to fuck me too darling.” 

Caleb’s eyes darkened with lust, a low moan that was almost certainly a yes slipping from his lips. Jester squirmed happily between them, then paused herself. Worrying her lower lip, she glanced down her own body, remembering just how unsatisfying those first orgasms had been. 

Then again, anything even remotely like her last one would probably cause a point of exhaustion. 

It might be nice to get back into it gently. Half her muscles still didn’t seem to want to move. 

Stretching out between them, she arched her back, tail coiling into a spring and straightening out again. 

“Okay, that could be nice. And I can fuck Caleb with the dildo while he fucks you.” 

Caleb shivered again, tilting her chin up for another kiss. 

“You are both far too good to me,” he murmured against her mouth. Behind her Molly smirked, leaning over to steal a kiss from each of them. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he promised, giving Jester’s ass another gentle swat, “let’s get into position, I need to fuck Caleb into babbling incoherence in the next twenty-seven minutes.” 

“Twenty-four,” Caleb corrected with a spreading smile, pushing himself up on his elbow. Paused. “Should I take the dildo out?” 

Both tieflings paused in the middle of rising to consider the question and exchange looks. Jester shrugged. 

“I mean it’s easier for me to fuck him with it if he’s on his back or his knees, but then it’s harder to ride your face if I wanna go do that,” she said with a poke to Molly’s shoulder. Molly snickered and prodded her back. 

“We can switch it up in between as needed. Want me to ride you, Caleb?” He purred, attention shifting to their wizard. Caleb’s cheeks flushed and he squirmed just a little, stiffening it as the glass toy moved inside him. 

Swallowing hard, he nodded and did his best not to push back for more. Keeping still with that delicious, thick weight inside him was getting harder again, heat creeping slowly from that place where he was stretched open. So he was completely unprepared for Jester to catch his shoulders and shove him down onto his back, pinning him to the bed. 

She grinned down at him, swooping down for a quick kiss. 

“On your back it is,” she declared happily, her hand running slowly through his hair and then gripping firmly, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss. 

The wizard whimpered into her mouth, his own hands rising to cup her face as he opened for her. Molly watched them for a little while, a slight smile on his face and two fingers tracing slowly across his hole. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, but with just that little edge of hunger that told him he could probably go again. 

One more time, and see if he could reduce Caleb to the same quivering wreck he’d made of Jester. 

Slicking his fingers with a little more of the normal oil, he pressed two in together, hissing at the lick of fire that curled up his spine. It was overstimulating in that almost-too-much way that made him want to arch away from it, but push back onto it at the same time. A quick glance at the other two showed that he’d caught both of their attention, hungry gazes turned his way. 

“Do you need help?” Caleb asked in a low, raspy voice, freeing a hand from Jester’s hair to reach for him. 

Being watched added just that perfect little hit to knock the whole experience from that precise edge of pleasure and pain straight into pleasure. Molly grinned, spreading his legs and stretching one high into the air to give them a better view. 

“Absolutely always, but I’d rather you watch helplessly for just a moment. Jester darling, hold his hands so he can’t touch himself.” 

Back arching at just the words, Caleb whimpered when Jester immediately grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sheets. She grinned down at him, grinding against his hips and then scooting up to sit on his stomach, just above his weeping cock. Her tail flicked slowly back and forth across it, millimetres away, close enough to feel the heat of it passing but not actually touch. 

She could be a devilishly cruel little thing. Molly approved. 

From the way Caleb was already squirming, he very much didn’t. It was easy enough for Molly to recapture his attention. 

“Caleb.” 

The man’s head snapped around like he’d been slapped. Molly grinned hard enough it almost hurt, pushing two fingers slowly into himself. He wasn’t hard again, not yet, but the sound Caleb made almost got him there. 

His whole body was still blissed out and loose, easily taking both fingers with just a little lube. Savouring the stretch, he spread his fingers wide, holding himself open for both to see. 

Jester was watching avidly too, her attention split between Molly’s show and fucking relishing in Caleb’s torment. Their wizard couldn’t look away, his mouth open in a low, wanton moan as Molly plunged his fingers back in. Whether he wanted to fuck Molly or have those fingers filling him didn’t really matter; all he could do was want. 

Angling his fingers to brush across his prostate, Molly shivered while his cock jerked again. It was strange to feel coiled so tightly, nerves burning at every shift, while still soft. He fucking loved it, eyes drifting shut as he thought about next steps. About riding Caleb’s cock. 

Getting impatient, he added a third finger, back arching off the sheets fully unintentionally as he bucked. His cock twitched again, just beginning to swell and he stroked more firmly across his prostate. 

A quick glance over showed Caleb now futilely struggling with Jester, hips canting up to try and get any friction while she expertly pinned him down, sat firmly on his stomach just out of reach of his leaking cock. She was definitely having fun, grinding herself against Caleb’s skinny tummy. Both their essences covered the wizard’s hips in a slick shine, wet and messy and lewd. Still more precome dripped from the head of Caleb’s cock as it twitched, adding to the mess. 

Molly couldn’t wait to add to it, didn’t want to try, wanted to get that lovely cock in him while he still had that almost-burn of overstimulation. He pulled his fingers out slowly, stretching himself as open as he could. He was already hungry for more. 

Glancing across at Caleb again he was pleased to see that the wizard wasn’t likely to need any further lubrication. He was soaked with precome, with his own and Jester’s come. Molly couldn’t wait to sink down onto it. 

Rolling up onto his knees he gave Jester a nudge, leaning in for a kiss as she turned to face him. 

“Ready already?” She asked teasingly, waggling her eyebrows. Molly grinned back and gave her butt a light swat. 

“Can’t have you tormenting our poor wizard for too long,” he teased back and she laughed, slipping obediently off and steadying herself against the wall for a moment. He took her place, stroking his still soft cock and moaning softly, lidded eyes fixed on Caleb’s face. 

Newly released, his hands flew to Molly’s hips, trying to drag him back enough to grind. But Molly wasn’t quite done playing with him yet. Catching both wrists with his tail, he tugged them back up over Caleb’s head. 

A truly beautiful, choked little noise tossed between need, want, and heartbreak followed the motion and Molly groaned, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. 

“If you only knew what you do to me,” he moaned into Caleb’s mouth, fingertips tracing featherlight across his face. The wizard pushed up into the touch, arms stilling now that he was restrained again, straining upwards into the kiss. 

And then Molly drew back, grinning down at him and rising on his knees. He made sure he had Caleb’s full attention and slowly pushed three fingers back into himself. Moaning in exaggerated pleasure he began to move, riding his own hand slowly as he straddled Caleb’s waist. 

The wizard whimpered under him, eyes fixed on the sinuous rise and fall of Molly’s hips. They tracked hungrily across flushed and scarred purple skin, across the slowly stiffening length of his cock, down to where slim fingers buried themselves inside. Molly was beautiful, truly a pleasure just to watch, and not being able to touch... 

If he’d had any idea it would melt so fucking perfectly into the heat he’d have asked to be tied to the bed. Just the thought made his stomach flip, a delicious ring of fire spreading from his groin. Being powerless... unable to move heightened the irresistible burning, the helpless surrender to the heat entwining with the helplessness of being restrained. 

It was utterly intoxicating, even as it drove him mad craving more. 

Jester’s fingers trailed up the length of Molly’s thigh as she pressed closer, grinning. 

“Now who’s keeping him waiting?” 

Molly snorted a laugh, spreading his fingers inside himself, another shiver shooting up his spine. 

“I never told you not to fuck him,” he pointed out with a filthy grin. Jester blinked, apparently not having thought of that, then grinned back. 

“Good point,” she agreed innocently, crawling carefully around him to the end of the bed. She could feel the heat rising again, finally, the gentle tremors from her last orgasm easing slowly back into creeping lust. She didn’t have much time left; there was no question of doubting Caleb. 

That was okay, really. An hour wasn’t really all that long to start with, but they’d made good use of it. And she might have time to get off a few more times if she wanted to. 

Fingers trailing slowly up the inside of Caleb’s thighs, she considered the thick, bulbous toy at their apex. They had been talking about both of them playing with it. Caleb wouldn’t be able to do much with Molly straddling his hips, but she could probably kinda slot herself in? 

Taking the toy in hand she raised it up a little, watched Caleb’s hips jerk as much as he could and laughed. His legs kicked on either side of her, scrabbling for purchase and Molly glanced back, grinning. 

“Comfy?” She asked before he could, slowly twisting the toy in Caleb and making him buck all the harder. 

Molly had to brace his free hand on his chest to keep his balance, hair falling across his face as he shot her a wicked grin. 

“Almost ready to stop teasing,” he conceded with a smirk, gaze flashing down to Caleb’s blushing, wrecked face. The wizard whimpered, tugging against Molly’s tail grip but not hard enough to get anywhere. 

He’d almost forgotten Jester was there, completely lost in Molly’s show. At least until she started teasing him too. 

The cleric in question hummed innocently, slowly easing the largest bulb of the glass toy almost all the way out of Caleb’s dripping hole. His legs kicked again, not sure where they were going or what they were trying to achieve. Moving just to move, just because he couldn’t. 

It really was very pretty. She’d have to paint him later, if she could remember. 

For now, she let the bulb suck itself back in, pushing the smaller two bumps in after it. Caleb screamed, fingers clutching at Molly’s tail just for something to hang on to. Jester grinned, giving the toy a little wiggle and considering it. 

She probably ~could~ get the other end into her and fuck him with it. But then Molly wouldn’t get to watch, and that’d be a terrible shame. And, more importantly, she wouldn’t get to watch Molly’s face while he rode Caleb, unless Molly turned around. 

Heat curled impatient fingers through her core and she moved to straddle the bulb on the slightly smaller side of the toy, rubbing herself along the rippling bulges. It was nice, certainly, but it wasn’t remotely like being properly filled and fucked. She was beginning to crave that again too, arousal dripping from her lower lips along with Caleb and Molly’s come. 

Oh... she could take just a little, get herself and Caleb off nice and fast, and then sneak around to watch Molly fuck another orgasm out of their wizard. She could bring the toy, if Molly was going to stick his dick back in Caleb. 

Grinning to herself, she eased the smallest bulb back out of Caleb, rising on her knees and spreading her legs to rub the other end between her folds. No question about trying to lube it, she was fucking soaked, and this end was about the same size as the cocks she’d had already. It slid in with almost no resistance. 

And made the end inside Caleb shift just that little bit deeper, pressing in and down in a way that made him whimper. Working himself open with all four fingers now, Molly glanced over his shoulder to see what Jester was up to. Groaned as he watched her slowly impale herself, the toy inching into Caleb and shifting in ways that made the human buck under him. 

“Now that’s not fair,” he protested, reaching down to take Caleb’s weeping cock in hand, “you know I wanted to watch.” 

“I’m practicing,” Jester shot back with a snicker, shifting her grip on the midpoint between the two smallest bulbs. Molly sighed dramatically and withdrew his fingers, holding Caleb’s cock steady to impale himself. 

“Well, give him a little break while I get seated. Poor man’s gonna come his brains out.” 

“He’s got brains to spare, don’t you Caleb?” Jester called with a giggle, but stilling as requested. 

It didn’t seem to make much difference. The thick weight of the dildo in his ass, now firmly anchored in Jester, kept Caleb from thrusting far into Molly, but the little he managed was all it took. He’d spent so much time with the toy in his ass now, so much time with his cock just out in the air. A secondary point of sensation, not being stimulated on its own. 

The slick heat of Molly sliding all the way down set him off, come pulsing up into Molly’s gorgeous ass. The tiefling’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment to savour the sensation. It merged so beautifully with the stretch, his own cock jerking we lol akly as it filled, finally coming back to life between his thighs. 

Reaching down, he gave himself a couple of quick strokes to coax himself fullylol hard, slowly rising on Caleb’s still spasming cock before sinking back down. Not to be outdone, Jester huffed and slid the rest of the way onto p toy, pressing it into Caleb until her lower lips brushed his balls. The wizard swore loudly, hands jerking almost free of Molly’s tail. 

The blood hunter barely remembered he was holding them. He redoubled his grip quickly, bracing a palm in the middle of Caleb’s chest and beginning to ride him. Slow and steady at first; poor man hadn’t actually finished coming yet, and here they were wringing it out of him again. 

It’d be nice to see him reduced to the same screaming, almost vibrating wreck that Jester had been. Molly weighed that want with wanting to do it with Caleb wrapped around his cock. 

Honestly, so many choices. The biggest problem with this damn potion was that it barely lasted any time at all, given the options. Still, he’d wanted to fuck himself hard again on Caleb’s cock, and that was definitely working. 

Caleb clearly didn’t have any complaints either, every muscle arched and taught as Jester and Molly milked his orgasm from him. He couldn’t contribute much to either of their fun like this, pinned between them and by each of them, but it didn’t matter. Molly was perfectly happy to ride, stroking his own cock quickly as the pleasure built. 

Jester could feel herself slipping all the way back into the heat, back into desperate need and the overwhelming desire to move. It took all of her concentration to clamp down around the toy inside her, drawing back to try and slip it out of Caleb. It came out to the first bulb before Caleb’s hole clamped tightly around it, another orgasm jerking through him. 

Which meant the damn thing jolted out of Jester, the thick bulb gliding easily through soaked inner walls. The damn thing was so wet now, dripping from both of them, and trying to get any kind of coordination was fucking laughable. It slipped and bumped between them, almost on a rhythm all its own despite only Jester being able to move. 

The amount of focus it needed to try and grip the thing, to use it to fuck Caleb, was melting rapidly under the flush of heat. Soon she was just grinding down onto it as it squished between them, just chasing that need. 

It wasn’t quite right though. Not enough motion, not fast enough, it just... wasn’t satisfying. Which was pretty much a first with that rush of enchanted heat sensitising every nerve. 

This was definitely something that would require a hand. Someone had to have a firmer grip before they would get anywhere. Well, that or for Caleb to have slightly more movement and control. 

Lack of stimulation wasn’t a problem that Caleb or Molly were facing. 

The slipping, disjointed jerks of the dildo inside him melded with the eager pace Molly set riding his cock. Molly had none of Jester’s trouble with angles or position, thighs spread wide around the human’s hips, cock bobbing wildly as he fucked himself eagerly. 

It was all Caleb could do to clutch at the head of Molly’s tail and hang on, letting his body be pleasurably abused by his tieflings. He could feel another orgasm rocketing towards him, lost in Molly’s searing heat. Reaching down to stroke himself, Molly gave him a crooked grin. 

“Still hanging in there?” He teased softly, flexing internal muscles to squeeze around Caleb’s cock. The wizard fucking whimpered, legs jerking again with the curtailed need to move. 

Molly hummed in mock thoughtfulness, rising until just the head of Caleb’s cock was still inside him. It was so delicious to watch the desperation on his face, the almost strained need, knowing that Caleb was so close to losing it right in front of him. 

It was a delicious kind of power completely different from the kind he usually wielded over Caleb. Something strong, rich and beautiful, and oh he so looked forward to taking him apart. 

He probably had about one more orgasm in him. Not sure how much time Caleb had left on his potion, let alone Jester, but fuck it. He had tail, fingers, and tongue to ride the last waves out. And the double dildo, and any number of toys in Jester’s bag, really. 

Sucking in a breath, he gave the base of his cock a firm squeeze and impaled himself slowly on Caleb. The wizard screamed something in Zemnian and Molly was tempted to tease him about speaking in tongues in bed, but... well, Caleb seemed just a little far gone for word play. 

The only real question was how long he was gonna keep riding Caleb before going back to fucking him. And eating out Jester, if she was still open. 

Setting himself a slightly slower pace, Molly glanced over his shoulder again. Jester was furiously rubbing at her clit, thighs trembling where she’d thrown them across his and Caleb’s hips, working herself as best she could on the toy. 

It didn’t take an expert to see the problem as the well lubed glass slipped and squished between them, but luckily Molly was one anyway. Bending back enough that he could grab the middle of the glass with his spare hand pushed Caleb’s dick deliciously into his prostate and he moaned softly, fingers slipping on dripping bulbs. 

Well, they were going to lose a little of the length, but Molly figured he could make that up to them. Curling his hand around it in the same way he’d grip a cock, tight as he could manage on the two smallest spheres, did give him an idea. He gave Jester a devious grin over his shoulder. 

“Let me take over now darling, you just hold yourself up.” It wasn’t his first “hand job” on an awkward angle, and the fact that he was holding on tightly to the rod in question didn’t hinder him much. 

His first cautious push into Caleb made Jester whine, her hips jerking and making the whole toy jump. Which in turn made the wizard cry out, his own hips jolting up into Molly, and _fuck_ that was distracting. Time to pick up the pace a little. 

The push back into Jester made her sigh in delight, the firm, purposeful glide so much better than the lurching as the toy got slipped and trapped between them. 

Once he was sure he’d got a good angle, Molly sped up a little more, fucking the dildo into one and out of the other, then back faster and faster each time. After a few thrusts Jester stopped trying to move with him, to grind herself on his hand to get deeper, and just held herself in place. Let herself be fucked on the toy, the larger bulbs spreading her lips wide with each glistening thrust. 

It meant slowing down riding Caleb, but the heat seemed to be all about that penetration anyway. Caleb certainly hadn’t complained, hadn’t stopped squirming and crying out and presumably begging for more. 

Molly felt more than saw him come again, glanced back as Jester howled his name, slowed his awkward bouncing to a stop. His companions had collapsed as much as they were able, both firmly impaled on the toy in his hand. A sense of the absurd washed over him and he stifled a laugh. 

He felt a bit like the only survivor of a Fireball. 

But they were on a rather tight schedule, so he eased himself off Caleb’s dick, despite weak protests. 

“Hold on darling, I need to move Jester’s corpse,” he told the wizard fondly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to slack lips. Caleb reacted a fraction of a second after he’d moved away, leaning up to return the kiss, and Molly hadn’t seen anything so cute in all his life. 

Still, he had a job to do. Crawling carefully down to the end of the bed, he slipped an arm under Jester’s shoulder and began easing her gently off the dildo. She whined a protest and swatted at him. He caught her wrist and pressed a kiss to that too, but kept going. 

“Come on, precious, I need to fuck Caleb into a puddle on the bed. Don’t you want to watch?” 

About to protest further, that question immediately got her attention. She brightened at once, easing her legs carefully back under her to take her weight. 

“Can I draw you both for the Traveler?” She asked cheerfully, even still mostly boneless in his arms. Molly grinned and gave her a proper kiss. 

“I assumed that was a given. And a copy for us of course.” 

Caleb raised a hand in a weary thumbs up, taking the moment to relax and catch his breath. 

“One of all of us,” he agreed, his voice harsh and raspy. He’d been screaming rather a lot; Molly made a mental note to get them all a drink. Which did pose a question. 

Jester whimpered as the last, largest bulb slipped out of her, curling around Molly automatically. He patted her shoulder gently. 

“How are you feeling, darling? Still all heated up?” He asked, wishing he’d just got off the fucking bed. It was broad enough for a fucking minotaur, sure, but it’d have been easier if he wasn’t crawling everywhere. 

Jester didn’t seem inclined to be much help. Sighing softly, she let him pull her back up beside Caleb. 

“A little bit, I think? But it’s kind of tapering off. I’m mostly just tired now.” 

“Less than a minute,” Caleb agreed, looking at Molly through his lashes, “which means you have eight more to fuck me.” 

Molly’s cock throbbed its own agreement as he laughed, settling Jester back into the sheets and sliding over to slot himself between Caleb’s legs. Not quite a mirror of their previous position. 

“Is that a request, darling?” He asked. 

Caleb rolled his eyes and grinned, locking his legs around Molly’s waist. 

“Or a challenge. Whichever will get you moving,” he teased. Molly narrowed his eyes playfully, reaching down to grip the shaft of the toy still slowly slipping from Caleb’s ass. It had caught around the last bloop, just straining at the rim of his hole. 

Caleb hissed when he grabbed it, eyes closing at the rush of sensation. Tempted to tease him, to keep playing, Molly reminded himself that they were on a time limit. Eight minutes was not long to fuck someone into oblivion. 

Not impossible though. And he did have a little help. 

He pulled the toy out carefully, lined himself up, and thrust straight in to the root. Caleb swore loudly as Molly’s piercings rubbed across the rim, one after another in a maddening chain. Wrapping a hand around his cock, Molly shot Jester a grin. 

“If you’re up to lending a hand, just say.” 

“Or mouth,” the other tiefling mused sleepily, a delicate wrist raised to cover her yawn. “Maybe in like, a minute.” 

Caleb swore again, raking his nails down Molly’s back. Taking full advantage of being able to touch him again. 

“Fuck! Don’t wait Molly, please!” He begged, legs tight around Molly’s waist but not quite coordinated enough to fuck himself. 

They had done a number on him. Molly couldn’t help being proud. 

And then he cupped Caleb’s ass and raised it just enough to ease his way back in and began to thrust. A couple of quick adjustments found the angle that made the wizard scream again, his voice breaking half way through a desperate cry. 

Bracing his knees on the bed, Molly thrust as fast as he could, slamming deep into the wizard with each thrust. Again, a little break to sort out positions had helped his own staying power, and he was determined to fuck Caleb through at least one orgasm. 

Two if he really tried. 

Even so wet, so open, so slick from magical lube and Molly’s own come, Caleb felt fucking heavenly around him. It took a little coordination to stroke his cock in time, but the effort helped stave off the edge of his own need. 

Mollymauk Tealeaf could be very goal oriented when he wanted to be. 

And so, so soon, Caleb was clenched around him, clutching at his shoulders and back, thrusting up as best he could until he spilled across Molly’s hand with a scream. His grin almost feral, Molly’s grip tightened on his ass and he began pounding in harder. 

As fast as he could, as hard as he could, sweat slicking both their skin where come and lubricant hadn’t done so. He was close again, couldn’t wait to spill into that gorgeous man, give him one last load of come to take with him into oblivion. 

Caleb’s back arched, shoulders digging into the sheets as his whole body tensed with the force of his orgasm. His hands shook where he clung to Mollymauk, nails digging in and leaving patterns of his own scratches across scarred skin. He could hardly see, hardly think as Mollymauk just kept fucking him. 

He’d felt sensitive before, every inch of skin alight and tingling, but that was nothing compared to this. Molly’s cock had felt good before, every inch bliss as it worked him open. Now... 

Now he could finally see what Jester had been screaming about. The orgasm just... didn’t end. Every thrust brought it on anew, every last inch of that glorious dick, those wonderful little pierced bars, felt like it was pushing him over the edge again. 

His every muscle tensed, tightened, doing his best to thrust in time with Molly as that fucking hand on his dick just kept going, milking his come from him. All he could see was a blinding light of ecstasy, every sense overwhelmed by want and need and _more_. 

He knew he was babbling something, words falling from his lips beyond his control. Begging for more, demanding it, incantations dripping off his tongue as he just... couldn’t stop. Couldn’t breathe in the face of that shuddering bliss. 

If he stopped he thought he might die. Might die anyway, his heart could give out it was thumping so hard. 

It’d be preferable to stopping. 

And then he was coming again, and he’d thought he’d already felt all the best he could feel, and he’d been so, so _wrong_. This was sunlight. This was song, this was Jester’s mischievous smile and Molly’s gentle lips, all the best things in all the worlds and they were all for him. 

By the time he came back down, he realised he was crying. The heat was gone, all that need and sensitivity replaced by soft bliss and a bone deep tiredness. Wet tracks down his cheeks meant he must have been crying for a while and he was afraid the others had noticed. 

Realised that he had a tiefling on either side, each of their legs tossed across his to snuggle them skin to skin, ears to tail to toes. Jester’s cheek was pillowed on his shoulder, her face pressed right against his neck. Molly’s brow rested against his cheek on the other side, his hand stroking idle patterns across the human’s chest. 

“I tried a Cure Wounds on you,” Jester told him bluntly. Caleb couldn’t imagine how she’d known he was back. “You seemed like, completely exhausted. Do you feel any better?” 

Caleb hesitated a moment. Considered just asking what they’d noticed. Chickened out. 

Instead he tried flexing his arms, bringing them up to wrap around the other two. He felt like he’d run a marathon, but given what they’d actually been doing he had to admit he felt pretty good. 

“Not too bad,” he admitted softly, his voice coming out almost a whisper. Clearing his throat didn’t seem to help, but it did make Jester giggle softly. 

“We were going to get some water and snacks and stuff,” she told him, not making the slightest effort to move or let him up, “and Nott came up and told me to tell you she’s sleeping in my bed with Beau tonight.” 

“You were a little out of it,” Molly said gently, fingers tracking along Caleb’s collarbone. 

“I think that potion is harder on humans,” Jester added with another giggle, stretching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Are you okay now?” 

Caleb considered it. 

Overall... the experience had been beyond his wildest dreams. Better than anything he’d have dared imagine for himself. Which had kind of been the problem in those last, blinding moments of orgasm. 

But there was no point burdening Molly or Jester with that. It was hardly their fault, and they had both been incredible. No point bringing them down with his own self loathing. 

He managed a smile when he realised they were looking at him. 

“It was amazing,” he whispered, trying to conserve his voice. As expected, Jester beamed immediately and gave him a tight squeeze. 

“It was, wasn’t it! I was just thinking we need to get more so Molly can try it and I can play with you and him for a while. You were sooooo pretty Caleb, I want to see Molly all flushed and squirmy.” 

The smile became a little more genuine as Caleb glanced to Molly, who grinned back. 

“I certainly wouldn’t object.” 

Caleb decided to let it all go for now. He was tired, as fucked out as he could probably get without physical injury really, and he just... didn’t care enough to mope. He was allowed to want small things. 

Especially small things that would make his friends so, so very happy. He was allowed it if it was for them. 

He cleared his throat again, coughed a little. Not the first time he’d screamed it raw, though definitely the best in a long time. 

“So... to Nicodranas?” He teased, and settled back into the bed as his tieflings laughed. 

They definitely needed something to drink. Some food wouldn’t be amiss either; he was hungry enough to eat a horse. In a minute though. 

His legs felt like they’d turned to jelly and he couldn’t imagine trying to leave the bed now. Could perfectly happily live there forever, with Molly and Jester beside him and the rest of the Nein around him. That might not be so horrible a fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: And that’s August done! No really set plans for September’s Magic Lube Thursday, but again, we’ll just have to see what takes my fancy ;) I do take requests and suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> HK: If anyone has any requests for the second half of this, I’m looking to have it up early August and will therefore have time to work some in! Molly’s definitely getting some well earned dick and his turn in the middle before the hour is up.


End file.
